A Friend Like You
by Wondy-Quinn
Summary: Everyone needs a friend for life, which Tenten and Hintata will find in each other. Basically a story of how thier friendship develops and grows, and the two find a bond of neverending sisterhood with each other. A TentenHinata friendship story.
1. Chapter 1

A Tenten Hinata friendship story, because they are so awesome. Neither really seems to have any good female friends, and I think they would get along well; both need a good girl friend to have. This story shows the development of their friendship and the neverending bond of sisterhood that forms between them. So- behold! A story making this happen is born! 

I don't own Naruto. Though I wish I owned Iruka... 3

On with the story!

---------------------

"So? What did your mother say?!?"

"She said we could get new dresses for the Konoha picnic tomarrow! How early do you think you can be up and ready to go shopping?!?"

Hinata looked up curiously as she heard two familiar voices talking excitedly about the upcoming picnic in the Leaf Village. She glanced down the street and saw that Ino and Sakura were a few feet away, walking towards her as they spoke about the upcoming event.

"I can be up and ready by ten," Sakura replied, as the two strolled forward. Hinata stepped aside into the shadows of a building as the two passed by, moving out of their way quietly. She stood silently in the shade of the store she had backed into as they walked by, not noticing her as they continued to talk.

"Good," Ino replied, nodded her head at Sakura as Hinata watched them. "Cause' we're going to have to hit all the stores in Konoha in order to find the best dresses!"

"I know!" Sakura agreed. "I want to look my best for Sasuke."

"What? Why?" asked Ino, crossing her arms as she looked at Sakura. "After all, Sasuke's only going to be looking at me."

"What?!? Why would he look at you?!?" demanded Sakura angrily. "He's not interested in ugly pigs!"

"PIG??" Ino exclaimed, infuriated. "Who are you calling a pig, you cow?!?"

Hinata sat down on the ground as the two began to argue loudly about Sasuke, calling each other names, and shaking their fists and fingers at each other angrily. She smiled, thinking about how nice it must be to have someone to go shopping and hang out with. When you weren't arguing about boys, that was.

Hinata sighed. She often wished she had someone to talk to, someone besides Kiba, Shino, and occasionally-Naruto, she thought, blushing slightly as she pictured him. Talking to him when she wasn't tongue-tied, that was.

Not that she didn't care for them. They were all great guys, wonderful friends, and she loved them each with all her heart. She knew they would go to the ends of the earth and back for her- just like she would them, but it wasn't the same as having a girl friend to talk to. She slightly envied Sakura and Ino, who-even though they fought constantly about Sasuke, seemed to truly care for each other. Hinata wondered why she couldn't have someone in her life like that.

The closest thing she had to that was Hanabi and Kurenai. But Hanabi was a lot younger than she was, and didn't understand many of the things Hinata wished she could share with her younger sister. Hinata had the exact opposite problem with Kurenai. Kurenai was at least ten years older than she was, and seemed much more-mature-than Hinata was. Though she liked and truly respected Kurenai, Hinata didn't really feel comfortable talking to her the way she would with a friend her own age.

Hinata lowered her head, resting her chin on top of her knees as she pulled her legs in closer to her. She felt selfish admitting it, but she couldn't help but feel jealous of Sakura and Ino. She wanted a friend, someone to talk to, to come to dinner at her house, and to go to things like the Konoha picnic with. Hinata felt her heart grow heavy, sadness washing over her as she leaned her back up against the building behind her. She sighed sadly, looking out into the sunny Konoha street before her, wishing for a friend.

Hinata stared out into the street in front of her for some time, before the warm air around her finally caused her to fall asleep.

-------------------

I'm rather pleased with this beginning. I can't wait to write the next part. Oh the adventures these two will go on...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2! Enter Tenten! 

--------------

Tenten strolled down the streets of Konoha, grumbling as she walked. Stupid idiots. She had just gone out for food two days ago, and it was already gone. And now she had to go to the store again! And it wasn't even her turn! Idiots. She would make them pay later...

Tenten continued grumbling and muttering to herself irritably as she marched down the street. She was so distracted by her own thoughts of the revenge that she didn't notice something laying in her path until she tripped over it. She fell forward, sailing through the air and landing flat on her face in the dirt.

"Omff!" she grunted, hitting the ground with a thud. She lifted her head up, spitting out a clump of Konoha's finest dirt that had decided to wedge itself in her mouth when she landed. "What the heck?!?" She spluttered, looking behind her to see what she had just tripped over. "Who the left something right in the middle of the walkway like that?!?

Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Hinata Hyuuga, the younger cousin of Neji, her teammate, looking back at her, startled. She apparently had fallen over too when Tenten hit her, and gasped when she saw Tenten lying there on the ground. Realizing what must have happened, Hinata scrambled to her feet, and rushed towards her.

"I-I am so sorry! Are you hurt?!?" Hinata gasped with concern, as she hurried forward. "Here, let me help you-"

As Hinata extended her hand towards the brunette her foot collided with a small rock that was deeply imbedded in the ground. Hinata let out a squeak of terror as she fell forward, knocking into Tenten as she hit the ground. Tenten grunted as Hinata's knee hit her in the side. A pair of feet flew past her face as the Hyuuga girl tumbled over Tenten, landing in the street behind her.

Tenten recovered from the blow a second later and turned to see where Hinata had landed, hoping the girl had not fallen down into some random hole that suddenly opened up in the road. As accident-prone as the girl seem to be, Tenten was honestly going to be surprised if that didn't happen.

She sat up and saw Hinata lying a few inches away from her, lying on her stomach, looking bewildered. Tenten tucked her legs under her, leaning forward with her hands on her knees and looked at Hinata curiously. "You ok?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She wondered what it was like to live with this girl. Danger must lurk around every corner.

Hinata blinked and looked at Tenten. She then clasped her hands together in front of her, lowering her head in embarrassment. "Please forgive me!" she squeaked, squeezing her eyes shut shamefully as she bowed to Tenten apologetically. "I-I, I seem to have fallen asleep by accident! I did not mean to trip you-or trip over you!" Hinata exclaimed timidly, head still bowed. Tenten looked at her quizzically, wondering why the girl seemed to be to frightened of her.

"It's ok," she replied, smiling at the blue-haired girl in an attempt to put her at ease. "I'm perfectly fine! See??" Tenten said, standing up to show Hinata she was all right. She began to dust herself off to emphasize the point.

Hinata eyed her doubtfully, but nodded all the same. "Well, if your sure..." she began. "...then I guess I-oh!" she exclaimed, wincing in pain. She had started to stand up as well, but was now clutching at her ankle, a pained look on her face.

Tenten raised her eyebrow again. "You alright?" she asked. Hinata lowered her eyes. Tenten sighed and walked over to Hinata, squatting down next to the blue haired girl when she reached her. She reached towards Hinata's ankle-then drew her hand back, not wanting to hurt her more by touching it.

"I-I, I think I just twisted it," Hinata confessed, as Tenten looked at her ankle intently. "I...I should be fine."

Tenten nodded her head absentmindedly in agreement as Hinata spoke to her. "Yeah...but you can't walk on it until then, and we need to get you out of the road," the brunette responded, looking at Hinata. "Here."

Tenten took Hinata by the arm and pulled her up into a standing position. Hinata winched slightly as her injured foot brushed the ground, but she was steadied a second later as Tenten put her arm over her shoulder and placed her own arm behind Hinata's back to support her. Hinata's pale eyes widened in surprise. "Wha-What are you-"

"Your ankles twisted, you can't very well walk on it," Tenten interrupted, steadying the Hyuuga. "That would just mess it up more. Your obviously going to need help getting home-unless, flying is another trait of the Hyuuga clan," she said, smiling at Hinata. "But since doesn't seem to be-your stuck with me for a bit," Tenten finished. "Tenten, the Human Crutch!" She pumped her free fist into the air and grinned, then remembered herself. That Fist-Pumping and loud declaration of her name was just a little bit too Gai and Leeish for her liking.

Hinata stared at her silently as she talked. After all she had done to injure this girl today (be it accidental or not), the brunette was not only going to forgive her, but show her kindness by helping her home as well. She couldn't believe it.

"Thank you," Hinata said quietly. Tenten looked at her, surprised for a moment, then smiled. "No problem," she replied. "After all, I couldn't very well leave you there in the middle of the street, could I? Who knows what other trouble you could've caused?" Hinata began to lower her eyes, so Tenten quickly grinned so the shy girl would see she was joking. Hinata caught her grin and it's meaning, and gave Tenten a small smile in return.

A joke... thought Hinata. They were joking together.

Her smile grew slightly as she thought about this. It was nice to have someone to joke with.

Hinata turned to watch the road ahead of her as Tenten began to move forward. The two then hobbled slowly down the streets of Konoha towards Hinata's house.

----------------

Yahoo! Chapter 2! It was a little slow for my taste, but necessary in order to start off the story.

Tune in for chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Behold! Chapter three!

I swear, what one can get accomplish through procrastination is simply amazing...

----------------------

About half an hour had passed before Tenten and Hinata finally reached the large Hyuuga house. As they reached the bottom of the steps that lead up to Hinata's front door, the blue haired girl's guilt about almost injuring the brunette then, having the older girl help her home grew too great for her to contain, and she tried to insist that she could make it up the stairs and into the Hyuuga house herself. Tenten, however, was not so easily swayed from a mission and the two had ended up limping up the stairs together as Hinata made a few feeble protests. After depositing the Hyuuga on a couch in the living room and wrapping her swollen ankle, Tenten had left, telling Hinata she was sorry she had to leave so quickly, but she had an important mission to finish.

Hinata nodded and thanked the bun-haired girl, still in awe of Tenten's kindness towards her. The older kunoichi smiled and left, leaving Hinata to rest.

-----------------------

A few days later Hinata decided to go out to a field near her house to train. After Tenten had helped her home, she had applied to healing salve to her wounded ankle, which had quickly eased the pain it was causing her. The next day she had been able to limp around to an extent, then walk slowly the day after. Yesterday her foot seemed as good as it had been before, so today she was going to try it out.

She got her bag and packed it with several bottles of water, unsure of how long she would be able to train. Hinata thought about brining some food, then decided against it. Food left out in the heat often spoiled, and it was unusually warm today. She was glad she had on several layers in case wearing her jacket got her too hot.

Hinata slung her bag over her shoulders and was just about to leave when she saw her cousin, Neji, enter the kitchen from a side door that lead outside. He paused as he noticed her, then bowed a little, acknowledging her presence and she returned the gesture. "Neji." she greeted.

"Hinata."

Hinata noticed Neji's eyes narrow as he spotted the bag she carried for training purposes slung across her shoulders. "Your bag," he said, gesturing with his head at the bundle on her back. "I trust them means your ankle is healed?"

Hinata nodded, wondering why her cousin was asking her about her recent injury. Neji rarely acknowledged her presence when she was well, and had never cared when she got hurt before. There were usually huge stretches of time where they never even saw each other. But over the last few days, she had seen him at least once a day. As if that wasn't odd enough, whenever they met, he would look at her, seeming to study her for a moment, then leave, without saying anything to her. Hinata wasn't sure-with Neji you never could be-but it almost seemed to her as if he was checking up on her to see how she was healing.

She suddenly was shaken out of her thoughts as she remembered he had just asked her a question, and was still waiting for a response.

"Y-yes, I-that is, I think so," Hinata replied, shifting uncomfortably as he looked at her. "I'm going to go train today and see for sure."

Neji nodded slightly as she responded. "I see."

Hinata decided that this was enough conversation for one day and started to head for the door Neji had just come through. "I...I better get going," she said, moving past him quickly as she went. As she reached the doorframe she turned and gave him a small bow in farewell. "Goodbye cousin!"

Hinata quickly closed the door behind her and headed off to train.

------------------------

An hour or so had passed as Hinata stood alone in the large green field, still training. Her ankle seemed to be doing just fine, so she decided to stay out and practice all day, hoping it would let her. Today was a perfect day for a long session. The sun was bright and high in the sky, shinning cheerfully over the green grass that stretched out in front of her. A breeze had started to waft out from the thick forest of trees that boarded the field, cooling the sweat on her face as she moved through the familiar motions of her fighting techniques. Hinata ready herself to start again and activated her Byakugan.

"How's the ankle?"

Hinata gasped as she heard a voice from behind her and whirled around quickly, palms flat and body in fighting stance. She was expecting some sort of attacker, but gasped in surprise as she saw Tenten standing behind her, arms folded casually across her chest. Hinata snapped out of her fighting stance and immediately relaxed her posture as she realized who the voice had come from. "Tenten! F-Forgive me! I did not realize it was you who was behind me!" Hinata bowed slightly at the other girl, her cheeks flushing a little in embarrassment because she had gone on the defensive, thinking that Tenten was an enemy. An enemy! Hinata groaned inwardly to herself, feeling foolish. How could she have not recognized Tenten's voice when she spoke?

Tenten smiled. "Aw, forget it," she said, waving a hand dismissively. "Considering what we do for a living, it's always better to be alert at all times." "Yes, indeed," Hinata nodded in agreement; facing constant ninja attacks could leave one a little paranoid. "Are you looking for Neji?" she asked, thinking that the most likely reason the brunette had sought her out.

The older girl shook her head. "Actually, I just came by to see how your ankle was," Tenten said, gesturing to Hinata's foot. "I'm sorry I haven't come by to see you sooner. I would have, but Gai-sensei has had us training nonstop for the past couple of days."

Hinata nodded. "I know," she said. "Neji has come home late every night for the last three days."

Tenten nodded back. "Yeah. I tried to get him to look in on you so he could tell me how you were doing, but he wouldn't do it. All he would tell me is that I had "Nothing to worry about." Once." She shook her head in annoyance. "He couldn't take five seconds out of his day to look in on you, even after all that training I helped him with at the Chunin exams..."

As the brunette spoke, Hinata looked at Tenten with the same awe she had when Tenten had helped her home a few days ago. That explained Neji's behavior lately, he was doing a favor for his teammates who was worried about her (though he had evidently decided not acknowledge he owed the weapons mistress a favor by actually telling her of Hinata healing progress). She smiled inwardly, happy to know someone was concerned with her well-being. Outside her team, and Naruto, she thought, with cheeks slightly flushing, no one had ever showed any concern when she got hurt. Not even her father...

"...so is your ankle all better now? It looks like it."

Hinata was interrupted from her thoughts as Tenten surprised her by asking a question "Oh yes!" Hinata nodded vigorously, hoping the other girl hadn't noticed she had been lost in her own thoughts.. "Thanks to the ointment I put on it, it has healed perfectly well! I think it is about back to where it was before!"

"That's great!" Tenten said happily. Hinata smiled. "So your back in shape for missions already?"

Hinata pressed the tips of her fingers together nervously and looked away. "I-I don't know about missions," she said quietly, tapping her fingers together uncomfortably. "That's why I came out here today. To-to train and see where I am."

"Without your team?" Tenten asked quizzically, looking at the small girl. She had just been hurt, Tenten thought. That was the time when one usually needed to train with their team the most! To get your confidence back, and your strength.

"Oh, I didn't want to slow them down!" Hinata exclaimed, looking up at Tenten with wide eyes. "Kiba and Shino are going on a mission with Shikamaru and Ino tomorrow, so their training today is very critical!" she explained. "So...in case I am not truly all healed, I figured I would train by myself, at least for today."

Tenten pondered what the girl had just said to her, admiring how unselfish she was. Hinata was going to let her teammates get the practice they needed so they were less likely to get hurt when they went on their mission-and the blue-haired girl realized that if she was still hurt, her teammates might not be able to train at the level they needed to. Tenten was impressed.

"That was really nice of you." Hinata gazed at the weapons mistress with surprise, as Tenten spoke to her. "Most people aren't thoughtful enough to consider their teammates safety like that." She smiled, and Hinata turned her head away blushing, embarrassed by the brunette's compliment.

Tenten couldn't feel, however, that situation Hinata had chosen wasn't fair to the girl herself. She should not be denied training with a partner, especially after begin hurt. Practicing with another person would be more beneficial for her, it would get her stamina and confidence back fast, though,...Tenten thought, looking Hinata, who was now staring shyly at the ground. Tenten had to wonder if the blue-haired girl had that much confidence to begin with.

Tenten suddenly felt herself moved by the small girl. Though she did not pity Hinata, Tenten felt a strange feeling in her stomach, like she had to help her in some way. She looked at the shy girl, thinking of how selfless the girl had acted to ensure her teammates' safety, and wanting to do something nice for her.

"So," she said, looking at Hinata. "Except for not wanting to train with your team for those reasons, do you think you and your ankle's up to fighting with a partner yet?" Tenten asked, leaning up against a tree with her arms crossed.

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise at the question. "Oh, well, um-yes. I mean, judging by what training I've done already today, I think it would be ok."

"Good," said Tenten, standing up straight as she shifted her weight off the tree. "Because I was wondering if you wouldn't mind training with me today."

Hinata looked at the weapons mistress in surprise. "You-you want to train? With me?"

"Yeah!" Tenten exclaimed, nodding her head at the shy girl. "That is, if you would like to and feel up to it." Hinata nodded her head in affirmation. "Yes! That would be wonderful." she replied, clasping her hands together and trying to keep the excitement out of her voice. Tenten smiled. "Good! You better give me everything you got though, I don't like people who go easy on me."

Hinata smiled back and activated her Byakugan. "I won't," she replied, raising her palms flat in front of her and sinking into a fighting stance. Tenten did likewise and pulled out her scrolls. "Good."

The two then began to battle.

-------------------------------------

A few hours passed, as Tenten and Hinata continued to spar. Time had passed quickly as the girls had trained, both fighting against each other fiercely when they battled and laughing and talking together when they took breaks. The two had found though their conversation that they had a fair amount in common, having similar tastes in books and movies, as well as a strong desire to always improve themselves and work hard.

The afternoon was now fading in evening as the girls stopped training to take a quick water break. They headed over to their bags together, resuming a conversation they had started earlier about a mystery series they had discovered they both liked. The girls paused at the tree that their bags sat under and got out their water bottles, sitting down under it to rest as their discussion continued.

"I loved every book in that series. Hiro is funny, and so is Ryota; I love how he's always commenting to himself in his head how fat Hiro is and his sarcasm."

"I know," Hinata said with a nod, smiling. "Their characters make me laugh, the way their personalities play off each other."

Tenten looked at her with surprise. It was hard to imagine the quiet, shy Hinata, sitting in her house, laughing at a book. She smiled inwardly to herself, wondering what else about her personality Hinata hid.

"Hitomi is my favorite character though," Hinata said, taking a small sip of her water bottle as her voice shook Tenten out of her thoughts. "She always holds her own against Hiro and Ryota, though they have been private investigators much longer than she has."

Tenten nodded in agreement. "She is awesome. Smart, funny-and she's so strong. Any guy steps out of line with her-Blammo! Wham!" Tenten exclaimed punching the air with her fists for empathies. "She knocks them right on their ass!"

Hinata giggled shyly at her fellow kunoichi's show of enthusiasm for who was oblivious her favorite heroine. Though still somewhat reserved, she had been thoroughly enjoying training with Tenten all day and was having even more fun when they were talking to each other. Hinata sighed contentedly and stared up at the darkening sky, stars now beginning to peek out from its depths. All this talking and laughing...Hinata let out another contented sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest, smiling happily. It felt like actually having a friend.

Hinata looked up at the sky, noticing the stars. After scanning the sky for a moment, she found a small, pale blue star she had always privately thought of her own since childhood. She concentrated on the star for a moment, then closed her eyes, silently wishing that she and Tenten were actually friends. After making her wish, Hinata opened her eyes and pulled her legs in closer to her, looking down at her feet. This was the third wish she had made on her star, and she had a feeling that this wouldn't come true either.

Tenten, meanwhile, had noticed Hinata glance upward at the sky and was surprised to see how late it was. She felt a low grumbling in her stomach and realized how long the two of them must have been training, as well as that she hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast.

Time flies when your having fun, she thought to herself, silently pondering the days' events. She had had fun, training and talking with this girl, who was not nearly so shy and meek as she seemed, once she began to open up. She could even be funny, Tenten suspected, thinking of a few times earlier that day when she had said or done something humorous herself, and it seemed like Hinata had wanted to respond with a joke of her own, but held back. Tenten wondered what she was like when she got over her shyness.

The brunette looked over next to her at Hinata, who was now studying her feet intently as if they were going to reveal some great secret of the universe to her. Tenten felt her stomach growl again, and as she remembered her hunger, an idea came suddenly into her head.

"Hey Hinata," she said, startling the blue-haired girl out of her thoughts. "Are you hungry?"

Hinata thought back to the late breakfast she had eaten earlier. It seemed like ages ago. She couldn't help but notice her empty her stomach felt. "Well, y-yes actually." she replied. "It's been awhile since I've eaten anything."

"Great!" Tenten exclaimed. "Then would you like to go get dinner with me at Ichiraku's? I'm famished."

Hinata's pale eyes grew at the older girl's request. She wanted to go to dinner with her? To hang out together? Hinata couldn't believe how this wonderful day was turning out to be.

"Why-y-yes!" she exclaimed, trying not to sound too enthusiastic. "I would love to!"

Tenten smile widen as Hinata accepted her invitation. "Awesome!" she replied. "Then let's gather up our gear and go!"

Hinata nodded esthetically as the girls stood and collected all their possessions into their packs. After checking to make sure they had everything, they headed across the field to Ichiraku's, talking and laughing the entire way.

------------

Huzzah! Chapter three is completed! And in pretty good time too, considering it's at least twice as long as the other chapters! Mwhahahahaha!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took longer than normal. Went to the beach, got a fabulous tan, and am now ready to write!

------------------------

Soon Tenten and Hinata arrived at Ichiraku's. They went in and quickly claimed two stools at the bar; sticking the gear they had brought with them under the countertop. Sitting down, each scanned the menu, then ordered their food, hoping their fast ordering would bring out their food sooner rather than later. (After all, a starving kunoichi is not a patient kunoichi).

The girls then resumed their conversation from earlier as they waited for their food to arrive, discussing the latest book that had come out in the mystery series they both liked. The newest edition of the series had just recently come out, and both girls were pleased that Hitomi, the female detective in the book, seemed to have a bigger role than usual. They talked animatedly about what already had and what they thought would happen in the book later until their bowls of Ramen arrived.

Starving, both girls dug into the food, Tenten eating somewhat ravenously while Hinata tried to put up some pretense of manners while she ate.

The two ate in silence for a few minutes, until Hinata became aware of a weird tapping sound coming from the bowl next to her. She glanced quietly over at Tenten, who was happily munching on her bowl of beef ramen, which was well-earned after all the training they had done today.

However, instead of picking up the pieces of meat between her chopsticks, she stabbed them, and then ate them off her chopstick like a kabob. Her chopstick would hit the bottom of the bowl as she captured floating pieces of meat on them (which accounted for the tapping sound Hinata heard). Hinata watched her for a few moments, fascinated by this incorrect use of chopsticks; something at would never be allowed in the Hyuuga household.

Tenten suddenly felt eyes on her and turned to see the pale-eyed Hyuuga watching her as she ate. "You ok?" she asked Hinata, raising one of her eyebrows and looking at the girl quizzically.

"You have an...uh...very interesting way of eating meat," Hinata said, gesturing to the piece of beef currently skewered and on it's way to Tenten's mouth. The weapon's mistress paused, and looked down at her food, confused. Then she realized what Hinata was talking about and laughed.

"Ah, yes," she grinned. "It's hard to get out of the habit of impaling things when you do it all day, even when eating."

"That must create a limited choice of hobbies for you," Hinata replied.Tenten jerked up, surprised for a moment. Was that sarcasm? Possibly even-a joke? Tenten was unsure, and decided to continue with the sarcasm. Just in case.

"Yeah," Tenten replied, stabbing another piece of meat with her chopstick and sticking it in her mouth. "That's why I never took up sewing. Or dodge ball. The carnage would simply be unimaginable."

Hinata giggled and looked down at her own bowl or ramen, where pieces of chicken floating were among the noodles and broth. "It must be fun to be able to eat the way you want to," she said, smiling with amusement at Tenten.

"It is indeed," Tenten agreed, taking her chopstick and wrapping some noodles from her bowl around it. "My family has always held that if you can find a way to do something differently, and it works, why not do it that way?"

Hinata smiled at Tenten. "You are very lucky to have a family that encourages you, and is accepting of doing things in your own way."

Tenten thought she saw some emotion flicker for a second in Hinata's eyes, and it wasn't happiness, though her face still held a smile. Curious, she prodded, "What do you mean?" she asked, surveying the younger girl, though she could guess what the Hyuuga meant.

Hinata looked down into her bowl, staring into it's steaming waters thoughtfully for a moment. The she raised her head up and smiled at the weapons mistress.

"Oh, n-nothing!" she stuttered nervously, pressing her fingers together. "It's just that…..well….my father is a very traditional man, and he, well, never let my sister eat any other way then what he considered proper Japanese etiquette." She explained quickly, hoping Tenten wouldn't question her further on the subject. The relationship between her and her father was not something she liked explaining to most people.

Tenten, meanwhile, did not believe for a second that that was the whole story behind why the head of the Hyuuga clan enforced proper chopstick usage. However, she decided not to press the matter.

"Well, then you should eat how you want to when he's not around," Tenten concluded, pointing her chopstick at Hinata after slurping off the noodles.

Hinata stared at her as if she was crazy. "W-what??? I couldn't!"

"Why not?"

"B-Because! It is not proper! M-my father says Hyuugas do not eat or do anything improperly, for it would dishonor the clan."

Tenten raised an eyebrow at the girl's statement. "Your father said that?" she asked, wondering how someone could be so uptight about their child's eating habits. That certainly explained a lot about Hinata and her sister. And Neji.

"I, uh, didn't realize your father was so strict," Tenten said awkwardly, though truthfully, she had a fairly good picture in her head of what life was like living with members of the Hyuuga clan. "It must be hard to act properly all the time." She added, feeling sympathy well up in her for the younger kunoichi.

"Oh n-no!" Hinata quickly exclaimed, not wanting to give Tenten a bad impression of her father. "I-it, it becomes second nature after awhile. I don't even have to think about it anymore. It's natural."

Tenten nodded as Hinata's speech slowed, watching as the younger girl looked at her own bowl longingly. Though eating properly maybe have become second nature to her, Hinata still had that inborn longing to play with her food all humans (her father excluded) have born into them.

Tenten scooped up another piece of meat from her bowl. But, instead of sticking into her mouth in a Hyuuga-approved manner, she tossed it lightly up in the air and caught it in her mouth. She chewed it quickly, then turned and grinned at Hinata, who was staring at her in slight wonderment.

"Tradition may be fine and all," she said, scooping up another piece and flipping it into he mouth. "But you should be able to have fun without it once in awhile."

Hinata looked at the older kunoichi, silently wishing she could break from tradition, at least once in awhile, like Tenten did.

She also wished she flip food in the air like that...she mused, looking at the weapons mistress in slight admiration.

She began reflecting on the Tenten's words again. Why should she have to act properly all the time?

Her father was always so strict. Why couldn't he relax and allow her do things her own way? At least sometimes.

Hinata sat there quietly for a moment, reflecting on her father and the control he seemed to always be exerting on her life with his inability to accept anything less than perfection. And not just on her life. On her sister's. And her cousin's.

Something stirred inside her, and at that moment, Hinata felt a sudden boldness well up inside her.

Tenten smiled inwardly, watching the blue haired girl look down at her own bowl as if deciding something. Tentatively she picked up one of her chopsticks, and after a moment's hesitation, stuck it in a piece of meat floating near the edge of her bowl. Having now officially broken from the proper way of eating with chopsticks, Hinata plopped the chuck in her mouth and chewed, smiling broadly with her mouth closed. "I like that!" she exclaimed, spearing another piece of meat from her bowl and popping it into her mouth again. "Your way of eating is much more efficient! And fun!" she added, looming over her bowl almost maliciously in search of her next "victim." Tenten laughed and leaned over her own bowl as well, brandishing her chopsticks like the weapons they were (At least in her hands). Soon, the two were busily skewering chucks of meat and shoving them in their mouths with such gusto that they earned a few stares from the people sitting around them. A few customers on the stools near the two girls scooted away from them, finding the way the kunoichi's stabbed their meat, then laughed about it more than a little disturbing.

----------------------------

After finishing their ramen, the two paid for their meals and headed out into the lamp-lit street. The air was thick and warm, Tenten noted happily, as she stretched her arms over her head, letting the warm night envelope them.

She glanced over at Hinata, who was pushing up the sleeves of her jacket (having also noticed the warmth of the night air) and reflected briefly on the day's events. Tenten couldn't remember having such fun with a member of her same gender, well, ever. She usually only hung out with guys, having found them much easier to talk to and a lot less petty than girls. The girls she knew always seemed to bad mouth each other and scheme, focusing way too much on "getting a man" as the expression went.

"So Hinata," the weapon mistress began, folding her arms behind her head and looking over at the younger girl. "When do your teammates go on that mission with that Nara guy and his blonde teammate?"

"Um, t-tomorrow," Hinata stuttered, surprised by the question. She cringed with embarrassment; realizing she was reverting back to her old way of speaking, even though her stuttering around Tenten had be minimal most of the evening. She groaned inwardly-why couldn't she go one day without stumbling over her words?

Tenten noticed her flinch, but decided to continue as if she hadn't, so at not to call attention to and embarrass the shy girl. "Well then," she began. "Since your team won't be here for awhile, would you like to train with me again tomorrow?"

Hinata nodded her head quickly up and down, trying to contain her excitement. "Oh yes!" she exclaimed. "I would love to! I-" she paused, as a thought occurred to her. "But wait. Don't you need to train with your teammates, Lee and Neji?" Hinata winced inwardly, wondering what Neji would do if his teammate ditched him to spar with her instead. She could not imagine his reaction being….favorable. To her at least.

Tenten, however, waved her hand dismissively. "Lee and Neji have other plans tomorrow, besides; they're big boys. They can take of themselves."

Actually, Tenten was not sure if they could take care of themselves or not, but Gai-sensei had given the three of them today, tomorrow, and the next day off, as a break from the rigorous training they had gone through the last few days. She knew Lee and Gai had gone off somewhere together, probably to get more matching outfits tailored together or something "youthful" like that. And Neji…..well, she didn't really know what Neji did in his spare time. Either way though, she wouldn't have to play peacekeeper between Konoha's Green Beast and Hyuuga Prodigy for at least a couple days, and the prospect of training with someone who wasn't obsessive was just too tempting.

Tenten looked at a nearby clock on a building, surprised by how late it was. She glanced at Hinata and spoke. "I hate to cut this short, but I didn't realize how late it was! Ten o'clock tomorrow ok with you? Same place?"

Hinata nodded, and Tenten grinned. "Awesome! I'll see you tomorrow then!" she said, turning and running off down the road. She moved forward a few steps, then turned quickly, waving goodbye before dashing down the street.

Hinata waved goodbye, then started to walk home, a small, happy smile permanently fixed on her face.

-------------------------

YAY! Part four!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm glad you all like it-especially since I personally am having such a blast with this story. I seriously am.

mausmouse's comment especially made me smile so big I though my face was gonna spilt in two.

disneyrulz23- No, nobody knows yet that Tenten and Hinata have been hanging out. Yet.

Now-on to part five!

------------------------------

The next morning, Hinata woke bright and early and headed out to the field she and Tenten had trained in the day before. The weapon's mistress was no where to be seen, so she decided to continue reading the latest in the series _Mi Fushigi Onmitsu,_ the detective series she and Tenten were so found of.

About twenty minutes passed before Hinata heard Tenten approaching, panting heavily as she sprinted towards the training grounds, gear in tow. Hinata marked her page as she set down her book, before standing and waving to the brunette in greeting.

"Sorry I'm late!" Tenten puffed, skidding to a stop before Hinata. She dropped her bag then slumped foreword, breathing erratically as she tried to catch her breath. "S-Someone turned off my alarm this mor-morning, and-gasp-I didn't wake up until a few minutes ago."

Hinata smiled and tried to contain a laugh as she noticed Tenten's disheveled appearance. Her clothes were rumpled and seemed oversized, the pants she was wearing particularly looked like they might fall off at any moment. One bun hung lopsidedly off her head, making her look ever so slightly insane. Hinata was tempted to offer to find a straightjacket to complete her new look.

"It's alright," Hinata assured happily, closing her eyes as she smiled at Tenten to block out the humorous image in front of her. "I was just reading while I waited." She motioned to the copy of the book on the ground.

"_Mi Fushigi Onmitsu_!" Tenten exclaimed, kneeling down and examining the book as her breathing began to come more evenly. "Awesome! What page are you on?" she asked, looking up the Hyuuga girl.

"265," Hinata replied. Tenten whistled. "Whew! Your at least fifty pages ahead of me. How are those pages so far?"

"I-their great!" the Hinata replied. "It was so amazing. You'd never guess but-Hitomi, she finds this-"

She paused as she saw Tenten now had her fingers in her ears and was loudly singing "Row, Row, Row Your Boat," while simultaneously demanding that Hinata not tell her what happened next between verses. Her loud, off-key singing combined with psych ward escapee look she was already sporting was too much for Hinata. She let out a small laugh, which startled the weapon's mistress so much that she pulled her fingers out of her ears and gave the Hyuuga a weird look.

"What?" she asked, shocked to see Hinata laughing so openly. "What's so funny?"

"Y-you," Hinata stuttered. And for the first time, not out of nervousness. "W-with your hair...and the singing-and the...mmmph-fingers like that-" a small wave of fresh giggles burst from Hinata as she caught sight of Tenten's face, which was looking at the normally timid girl in a very confused fashion.

Bewildered, Tenten pulled out a sharp kunai from her bag and held the blade up to her face, trying to figure out what and reduced her companion to this very giggly, un-Hyuuga-like state(Hyuugas were not generally know for showing emotion of any kind, Tenten had firmly believed for awhile that they were secretly robots).

As she caught her own reflection in her kunai, Tenten burst out laughing as well.

Tenten's hair was lopsided, and trying to slide in different directions off her head. Her shirt was buttoned wrong, and upon closer inspection, she had realized the pair of pants she was wearing were, not, if you wanted to get technical, hers. They were at least two sizes two big (She realized later she must have grabbed the wrong pair out of the dryer) and swimming around her hips. She was impressed they had stayed up during her mad sprint over.

The two girls stood there, incapacitated for the moment by the laughter shaking their bodies, Hinata trying to control her giggles while Tenten laughed freely. The brunette tried to calm herself, but seeing Hinata's contorted face as she attempted to control her giggles made the weapon's mistress laugh even harder.

"D-Damn-" Tenten gasped, trying to control herself. _I am a kunoichi of Konoha!_ She thought, trying to regain her composure. It wasn't working. _I am strong! I am- _

She felt one of her loose buns slide over her eye and laughed even harder.

After several unsuccessful attempts to be serious, the girls had separated, Tenten going into the nearby woods to change into a spare set of clothes she had while Hinata stood guard. After a few minutes Tenten returned, looking like her normal self, though her hair still was a little off. Tenten had never been too concerned with her looks however, so she was content with how they were.

A few more minutes of preparation and the girls were ready to spar. The took positions opposite each other in the field, a fair about of distance in the space between them.

"Ready?" Tenten asked, pulling out a small scroll and holding it in front of her.

"Ready," Hinata nodded, activating her Byakugan, as both girl sunk into their fighting stances the same way they had the day before.

Tenten nodded then opened the scroll, skimming her finger swiftly along it's edge, causing her finger to split open and blood to drip from the wound onto the paper.

Hinata lunged towards her with an open palm as just as two kunai knifes and a bow staff appeared out of thin air. With lighting fast reflexes, Tenten snatched the kunai and threw them at blue-haired girl, leaping up into the air and grabbing the staff just a second before Hinata's hand struck her side.

Tenten slid backwards on the grass as Hinata's hand sped towards her again, easily dodging the kunai. The Hyuuga's hand was about to connect with her stomach when the weapons mistress dropped down to the ground, causing Hinata to miss her entirely. Tenten flicked the end of her bow staff towards Hinata's legs, colliding with the back of the Hyuuga's knees, knocking the legs out from under her.

Hinata gasped as she felt herself fall. Quickly regaining her composure however, she caught herself by landing on her hands and pulling her legs up under her, landing in a crouching position on the ground. She moved again, diving out of the way as Tenten's bow staff swung past her, barely missing her head.

"Your going to have to step it up a notch if you want to beat me-remember-I'm used to fighting Hyuugas!" Tenten exclaimed, moving towards Hinata again, staff raised. Her staff slammed into the ground, barely missing her opponent, who seemed to have disappeared. Tenten looked around quickly, searching for the now missing girl.

Suddenly, Tenten felt the air behind her move. She twisted her body and moved just out of range of Hinata's open palm which had been about to strike her shoulder.

Konoha's weapon's mistress turned on her heel and faced the blue-haired Hyuuga, blocking the blow's from the younger girl's hands with her staff as Hinata tried to strike the older kunoichi. A unusually strong charka blast from her hands hit the staff and pushed Tenten backwards with some force. There was now some distance between the two girls, and Tenten decided to take advantage of it.

She leapt into the air, scroll unfurling around her in a spiral as she floated high above Hinata, spinning. She bit the thumb of her free hand and smeared her blood onto the scroll, making a hand sign.

Dozens of weapons instantly manifested out of thin air as Tenten continued to spin in the air, the long scrolls she was using continuing to encircle her as more weapons and blades appeared behind it.

Simultaneously, Hinata stood on the ground before her, concentrating hard, drawing up chakra deep from within herself. She raised one hand before her face, pausing. Hinata began to move her arms slowly at first. Her arms began to pick up speed as she moved them faster through a cycle, their speed increasing with each pass.

Tenten grabbed two kunai knives and began hurling her weapons at the young kunoichi.

Hinata opened her eyes, re-activating her Byakugan

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Hinata cried.

----------------

Hours later, the two girls lay down in the grassy training field, bruised and sore, but content. Both girls had given their all as they sparred, and though they were now exhausted, they were also feeling very proud of themselves for working so hard. Tenten had once again found Hinata to be a formidable opponent, almost as formidable as Lee and Neji. Hinata, was also extremely impressed with Tenten's fighting skills up against the Byakugan, she was much better than Kiba and at least on par with Shino.

Hinata and Tenten stayed there, lying on the grass for awhile, until Tenten suddenly came to a realized what time it was. Standing quickly, she brushed herself off and began to walk around, gathering her equipment.

Hinata, who had been startled by the weapon's mistress as she moved past her line of vision, saw her picking up her scrolls which were lying unfurled all over a good part of the field they had been training on. She quickly stood and began to help.

The two girls worked in comfortable silence for a time, retrieving the long scrolls and rolling them back up after Tenten made hand signs over each one, resealing in the scrolls the weapons she had summoned earlier, which were now covering the field around them.

After about twenty minutes, they had resealed all but one of the scrolls. Hinata rolled it out while Tenten once again moved her hands above it. Puffs of smoke issued from the field around them, sealing the last of Tenten's weapons away.

The brown-haired kunoichi sighed and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face as Hinata began to roll up the long piece of parchment, glad that all her weapons were now tucked away safely. As much as she loved her weapons, she always hated having to gather them up after training, though all she really had to do was re-seal them in her scrolls. Sealing scrolls took chakra, and after a full day of training, sometimes, she just didn't have much chakra left over. On those days, it was hard to seal her arsenal back in the scrolls they were kept in, and occasionally, could also be very painful.

Today fortunately, resealing them hadn't hurt nearly as much as she thought it would, much to the bun-haired kunoichi's relief. Sighing, and suddenly feeling very aware of how late it really was, she leaned down and picked up her training bag which had been sitting under a nearby tree. Sucking in a yawn, she began stuff her scrolls into the sack just as Hinata finished rolling up the last one.

"Tenten?" the blue haired girl asked, causing the older kunoichi to look up. "Humm?" Tenten asked, gazing at the girl quizzically. She spotted the scroll in Hinata's hand and nodded sleepily. "Oh. Yeah. Thanks for your help Hinata," she smiled, taking it from the girl and sticking it in her bag with the rest of her scrolls. "I hate gathering all my equipment, but it's not so bad when you have another person helping; cleaning up goes a lot faster." Hinata nodded.

"Do Neji and Lee help you pick up when you train together?"

Tenten shrugged. "Lee does sometimes. When he hasn't been trying to kill himself all day," she said, thinking of Lee when he did hundreds, sometimes thousands of laps around Konoha. On his thumbs. In the rain.

Hinata smiled. "I...I've heard...and seen...that he is a most determined fighter." She said, remembered what she had heard about the Chunin exams. And, like most of the people of Konoha, she had seen Lee and his sensei sprinting around he village, often for the entire day. Sometimes on their hands too. Hinata had always greatly admired the green-clad boy for his endurance, perseverance, and determination though like most people, he never even knew she knew who he was.

Tenten grinned broadly. "Yep. There's no guy in the world more dedicated, or determined, than Lee."

Hinata smile to herself as she listened to Tenten. She couldn't help but notice the hint of affection in the kunoichi's voice whenever she spoke of her teammates and her sensei. Earlier that day, they had been discussing some of the different missions they had gone on with their respective teams, and each time Tenten spoke of hers, her face had softened slightly, and her voice had held the same bit of warmth that it now contained when she spoke of Rock Lee. Hinata wondered if she did the same herself thing when she spoke of Kiba, Shino and Kurenai.

The younger kunoichi was shaken out of her thoughts as she noticed Tenten slinging her pack over her shoulders and onto her back, as if preparing to leave. Fearful that the brunette was going to go home, Hinata summoned up her courage.

"Tenten?"

The weapon's mistress stopped adjusting her bag and turned to face her. "Yes?" she asked, looking at the Hyuuga girl inquisitively.

Hinata paused fearfully for a moment, unsure of what to say. She swallowed, tapping her fingers together nervously then drew up her courage again, forcing herself to be brave. "W-would..." she stopped for a moment, the pressed on."...would you like to go get dinner together again?"

Tenten looked thoughtful for a moment, considering. Normally, she would like to go, but she was extremely tired after the intense training they had done today. It was also getting late, and if she didn't get home soon...

She stopped as she glanced at Hinata standing before her, a look of hope and fear on the girl's timid face as she continued to press her fingers together nervously. Seeing the hope-almost painfully hopeful, look in the shy girl's wide pale eyes, the Tenten couldn't help but feel a tug at her heart. She sighed inwardly as she felt her resolve to go home snap cleanly within her.

What the heck...

"Sure!" Tenten replied, smiling at the Hinata as she picked up the other girl's bag and offered it to her. "I would love to go."

Hinata's face lit up and she beamed, excitement and joy running through her body. "Great!" she exclaimed, trying not to sound to happy. "Where shall we go then?"

"How about Ichiraku's again?" Tenten suggested, as she handed Hinata her bag. "It's close and fast, and I hear they have a special going on tonight-two for one!"

"A-Alright," Hinata agreed nodding, still trying to keep her enthusiasm to a minimum. "That sounds perfect, considering how hungry I am."

"Great!" Tenten said with a grin, as the two headed off to the ramen stand. "Just promise me you won't eat too normally this time."

Hinata caught the wink Tenten threw her and smiled. "I promise to continue practicing the bad eating habits you have shown to me."

Tenten's grin widened.

"That'a girl."

---------------

The two headed into Ichiraku's like they had the day before and sat down at the bar. Both girls raised their eyebrows as they noticed large piles of bowls sitting on the far end of the counter, as well as on the floor below it. The bar's two for one deal was certainly drumming up good business, Tenten noted. She heard footsteps and turned to see the owner of the shop appear behind the counter.

"Hello girls!" he greeted, smiling at them. "What can I get you?"

"Are you still open?" Tenten asked, looking down the bar at the towers. The owner laughed.

"As long as you don't want pork ramen, then yes," the owner smiled, as he got out a pad of paper. "Naruto was in here with Iruka to take advantage of our special, then that Akimichi boy and his father came and cleaned us out!" he exclaimed, gesturing to another tall pile of dirty bowls sitting in a sink behind the counter. A tired-looking girl stood before them, washing furiously as she tried desperation to make a dent in the huge tower before her. Hinata's eyes widen, Tenten looked impressed.

" I've never seen so much pork eaten so quickly..." the old man said, looking wistfully at the pile. "Nobody likes pork better than Naruto and those Akimichis."

"No kidding," Tenten said. Hinata nodded her head in agreement.

"Anyway, what can I get for you two ladies?" the man asked holding the pen ready to the pad of paper.

---------------------

After their dinner Tenten and Hinata parted, agreeing to meet at again the next day for one final day of training.

Hinata headed home, walking slowly as she enjoyed the warm night. She closed her eyes and breathed in the night deeply, a feeling of contentment washing over her as she moved noiseless through the deserted streets of Konoha.

She was passing a store when a poster in the window caught her eye.Hinata paused mid-step and tuned her head to look at it.

It was a poster announcing the Konoha Picnic, which, according to the date on the poster, was coming up in less than a week.

Her pale eyes noticed that this particular poster announced the picnic's events; there was going to be a huge-buffet-style banquet for all of Konoha, plus a fair, with booths run by all of the Jonin. She smiled excitedly as she read over all the things that were going to be at the celebration. Hinata had a feeling that the Ninja-dunking booth, which was listed as one of the things that would be at the carnival, would be particularly popular. Hinata recalled that to play you hit a target, that was moving, in order to drop your victem. _Tenten would be awesome at that game_, she reflected smiling.

Thinking about the older girl made Hinata wonder if Tenten would be going to the picnic. Hinata herself had never been except with her family, who only showed up for the beginning of the picnic, then left. Her father made her sister, cousin and her go "to keep up appearances," so they never stayed more than an hour or so before leaving. Hiashi Hyuuga was never much for social events; for social events included people. And much like his nephew, Hiashi was not found of people, including those related to him, Hinata reflected, trying to push down the sadness that was starting to well up inside her.

Hinata stared longingly at the poster, wanting to go; to eat cotton candy, ride rides, and just for once in her life get to have a day of harmless fun. Non-ninja related fun. For once, Hinata just wanted to go to a festival and enjoy life like the others her age got to.

She knew Kiba was going (It was a picnic, so there would be food. Food, especially free food, was a guaranteed Kiba magnet). And if Kiba went, he would undoubtedly drag Shino along with him, whether Shino wanted to go or not, she thought with a smile. Hinata knew when she went back to training with her team they would ask her to go with them to the picnic. As much as she hated herself for feeling the way she did…

She knew she wouldn't.

-------------------

And so it goes!


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6:

----------------------

Tenten was awakened early the next morning by a loud crash outside her door. Startled, she grabbed a kunai off her bedside table and threw it at her door reflexively. She then realized she was in her home, not on a mission, and calmed down.

Konoha's weapon's mistress yawned and stretched, loosing the muscles in her arms and back. (Judging from the sound of the crash outside her door, she had a feeling she was going to need the warm-up, especially in her throwing arm) Tenten glanced at the clock by her bed and made a face, it was eight am and she didn't have to meet Hinata to train until ten. Great. That meant she had an hour and fifteen minutes to kill before she had to get ready.

Just great.

Tenten briefly considered trying to go back to sleep, but loud voices and stomping feet keep passing back and forth in front of her door. With an irritated grunt-realizing that an attempt at sleep was futile-she swung her legs over the side of her bed, and stood.

Tenten picked up a couple of kunai knives and headed towards her door, bracing herself for whatever might be on the other side, as well for a personal vendetta she had to settle.

Someone, she growled to herself, was going to pay for waking her up so early.

Tenten was not a morning person.

--------------------

Later, at ten o'clock, Hinata met Tenten at the training field like they had done for the past two days. Though excited about the prospect of training with the weapon's mistress again, Hinata could not help but feel sad that this would be their last day together. The day seem to reflect her mood, the sky was grey and overcast, dark rain clouds hanging on the horizon. The blue-haired kunoichi's heart felt heavy as she stared up at the sky forlornly, with miserable pale eyes.

"I brought targets today."

Hinata turned her gaze away from the approaching weather and looked at Tenten, who had arrived while the Hyuuga had been lost in her thoughts, and was now currently unloading her bag." I thought maybe we could trade off skills today-I'll help you with your weapons handling and you could help me with my chakra control. So I brought these in case. They're a bit worn," the brunette apologized, glancing down at the puncture marks and dents that covered the surface of the targets. "But sturdy. I made them myself."

Tenten beamed proudly when she said this and Hinata couldn't help but smile in spite of her mood. "They're wonderful," she said, walking over and picking up one of the targets to study. "And teaching each other our strengths is an excellent idea. I-I……I would love to learn how to use some of those other weapons you use besides your kunai today. T-that is-," Hinata paused, looking unsure of herself. "That is, if you're sure wouldn't mind teaching me."

"Like I said-only if you promise to help me with chakra control!" Tenten grinned. Hinata nodded. "Well, then," the brunette said, pulling out a scroll and summoning two bow staffs to her. She tossed one to Hinata. "Let's get started."

Hinata caught the staff in midair and held it close to her, both hands around the middle. "Grip the staff like this," Tenten said, holding her own staff out in front of her like a sword. "Not too tightly though, for you want your hands to be loose so you can swing it easily."

The Hyuuga quickly positioned herself correctly in front of the weapon's mistress who nodded approvingly. "Now, attack me."

Hinata stared at her. "What?" she asked, sure she had misheard.

"Attack me," Tenten repeated.

The blue-haired kunoichi continued to stare at her. The young girl had assumed the weapon's mistress would take her through some exercises, showing her some techniques and fighting moves, at least a little before the actually fought. Hinata had never used a bow staff before, and was terrified of looking foolish in front of her older kunoichi, or worse, hurting her by doing something incorrectly. "A-attack you?" she stuttered, these ideas muddling up her thoughts and insides. "B-But-"

"Hinata," Tenten interrupted calmly, sensing something must be worrying the girl. "It's alright. I need you to come at me. Until I see you fight, I won't know what fighting style's best for you to use," Tenten explained. "Plus, I can also see what skill level you have that way, and you'll learn quicker. Don't worry about technique; we can get to that later. You'll do great." She assured Hinata, who still looked worried.

The Hyuuga girl studied Tenten. Her calm, confident air radiated out of her smiling face, encouraging Hinata. Her self-possession was infectious.

"I will try my best," Hinata stated, drawing her own confidence from endless well of it Tenten radiated.

"I expect nothing less," Tenten replied, brandishing her bow staff in front of her. "Are you ready?"

"Ready."

----------------

Several hours passed as morning quickly faded into afternoon. As evening began to creep upon them, Tenten land softly on the green grass below her, having once again bested the Hyuuga heiress in a bow staff fight. Though she had won each match they had had, Tenten was pleased to see the shy girl had improved quite a bit from when they had started training that morning. Hinata seemed to enjoy handling the bow staff as opposed to some of the other weapons in Tenten's arsenal (they had tried training with katanas for awhile, but Hinata did not seem to like fighting with them; the older girl believed it was because the Hyuuga would rather disable her opponent with a hard blow then slice into them). She smiled down at the shy girl, who was picking herself off the ground where Tenten had knocked her down.

"That was a great fight," she commented, as Hinata stood and began to dust herself off. "That last move-how you twisted your arms at the last second like that-that was amazing. You're going to have to teach me that one," Tenten declared, leaning on the top of her staff for support. Hinata smiled, feeling extremely complemented. "Did you just make that up on the spot?" The weapon' mistress asked. Her shy opponent nodded her head affirmative. "Wow. That's impressive Hinata! You really have a talent for this then!" Hinata flushed with pleasure.

"I-it was nothing," she stammered, gazing down at the pole in her hands as she attempted to contain her embarrassment. The Hyuuga girl was not used to so much praise at once. "I….actually learned how to do that by watching you."

Tenten laughed. "I don't think so. There's no way my arms can move like that," she grinned. "That move was one hundred percent Hinata Hyuuga. You should be proud of that." She said, pointing at Hinata with her bow staff. "So don't be so modest! That move screams, I am Hinata Hyuuga, and I kick ass!"

Hinata smiled Tenten lowered her staff and leaned her weight on it again. "You know," she began thoughtfully. "That should totally be your battle cry."

"What?" Hinata exclaimed. Tenten nodded. "I'm serious. Naruto says "Believe it," Lee and Gai have their nice guy pose-why not?"

Hinata smiled. "I do not think "ass-kicker," is a term I would want to be known by."

"Your right," Tenten agreed, taking a moment to think it over. "It's not very catchy or original."

"What would you suggest then?" Hinata asked, smiling now with what Tenten was sure was slight mocking.

"Something tough, naturally, like, "the Hellish Hyuuga," or the "Byakugan Bruiser."

Hinata giggled. "And if you had to pick one for yourself?"

"Prodigy Pulverizer." Tenten responded without even thinking. Hinata laughed.

Tenten had obliviously put some thought into this for some time.

"Anyway," finished Tenten, lifting her weight off her bow staff and taking it in her hands. "You want to spar one more round then go get dinner?"

Hinata nodded happily. "Yes, I would like that very much."

"Alright," Tenten said, nodding her own head in affirmation. "Then let's get started."

The girls walked out into the grass together than separated, each going to opposite ends of the field. Hinata only made it a few paces before stopping, as she remembered this would her and Tenten's last spar with each other; tomorrow they had to go back to training with their respective teams. Once again, her sadness from the morning now once hung heavily from her shoulders, filling her from head to toe. Her feet moved slowly as she walked to her battle position, hoping to stall the start of what Hinata believed to be the last meeting with the closest thing she had ever had for a friend.

When she finally stood across from Tenten, the two of them preparing to spare, Hinata thought back to the sign advertising the Konoha picnic the day before. Resolve hardened within the normally timid girl. She was tired of being friendless, of feeling so alone. Sick of never getting to enjoy Konoha's festivals because they were not her father's "scene," as Hiashi had once said, in a rare attempt to connect with his daughter using what he had thought was "hip lingo."

"Tenten!!"

Tenten, who was still walking across the field, paused and turned mid step as she heard Hinata call out to her a bit too loudly. "Hinata?" she asked, wondering why the girl had yelled at her like that. "What's up?"

"Err…….." Hinata began, pressing her fingers together, nervousness beginning to creep over her. "I, um………." She murmured, stalling as she tried to summon back the courage that had just felt a moment before.

"Yes?" Tenten encouraged, hoping her prompting would unfreeze Hinata.

"I….um….w-was w-wondering….." Hinata stammered, her stutter coming back with a vengeance she had not known it capable of. "……i-if, well….you would want to-"

"TENTEN MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER!"

Tenten jumped into the air, arms waving rapidly as a loud familiar voice boomed in right in her ear from behind her. Turning in midair, she grabbed her attacker's shoulder and swung herself around onto his back, pulling out a kunai and pressing it against his throat as she latched onto his neck, defenses ready. She was about to order her attacker not to move unless he wanted to see his own blood when she noticed a familiar pair of eyes beaming out at her from under a pair of thick, bushy brows. "Gai-sensei?" she gasped in surprise.

"Yes dear Tenten!" Gai exclaimed, flashing Tenten a smile so bright she toppled off his back attempting to shield her eyes. Hinata, who had also jumped at hearing Gai's thunderous voice, now edged back towards Tenten and her sensei, having recognized him from the Chunin exams. "It is I-your beloved teacher!"

"I can see that now," Tenten said, blinking. Literally she could. Her vision was starting to recover from the whiteness of Gai's teeth, and she could see her sensei, still grinning madly as he stood above her. "Please forgive me for attacking you-you startled me-OH! I didn't me to give you that," she apologized, gesturing to a red welt forming on his neck from where she apparently scratched him with her kunai. She winced, ashamed, despite the fact that the cut was small, feeling extremely guilty for attacking her teacher like that.

Gai, however, threw his head back and laughed. "HA! No need to be sorry, dear Tenten!" Gai boomed, placing his hands on his hips. "Your ever-vigilant attitude is extremely youthful and will take you far! It is good to see you so full of energy, for you will soon need it!" he exclaimed.

Hinata, meanwhile, stood by quietly while Tenten continued to talk with her teacher, staring at her the older kunoichi's strange sensei nervously. She began to unconsciously tap her fingers together, a movement which Gai caught out of the corner of his eye. Whirling around dramatically, he turned to face Hinata who leapt backwards slightly in fright.

"Hello Hinata-cousin of my ever youthful student Neji!" he boomed again, saluting Hinata by way of greeting. "How are you on this fine afternoon?"

"Very w-well, thank you Hinata stammered, recoiling back slightly from the man's loudness and exuberant personality. "A-And, you?"

"Me? Why I am bursting with the vigor and energy only a Green Beast of Konoha can expel!" Gai proclaimed, raising a fist to the sky as he gazed heavenward. Hinata looked at him curiously while Tenten sweat dropped behind him. "However, you must excuse me, for I must depart with Tenten-as the Hokage has summoned Team Gai to action!" he declared.

"Lady Tsunade has summoned us?" asked Tenten. "What for?"

"I don't know," Gai admitted, slackening out of the pose he had just struck. "But we are needed immediately, so we must be off! Come, youthful flower!" he shouted grabbing Tenten and hoisting her on his back unceremoniously. "We must make haste! Farewell, Hinata!" he cried, looking back at over his shoulder as he ran, giving her another quick salute. "I shall give greetings from you to Neji!"

Hinata waved back at both green jumpsuit and bowl cut disappeared into the forest before her, her sparring partner in tow. She could hear the Tenten protest as Gai carried her off, demanding he put her down while he laughed, and talked in one long continuous metaphor about it's necessity due to speed, youth, and the power of team Gai. Hinata couldn't help but smile in spite of herself.

She listened as the two voices faded into the distance, giggling slightly as she heard Tenten threaten her teacher with bodily harm if he didn't put her down.

The young kunoichi stood silently in the middle of the field as the sounds of the weapon's mistress and her sensei's voices melted away into the forest.

Time passed as the night darkened around her. Silence began to close in on the Hyuuga, encircling her in the grassy field. Hinata hugged her arms to her chest, feeling, for the first time in days, completely alone. The sky around her blackened.

----------------------

Tsunade sat in her office pouring over a large pile of paperwork on her desk. She had been at it two hours, and still hadn't gotten through half the forms requesting the services of the ninjas of Konoha. Request forms had doubled of late, and the fifth Hokage was not used to having so much paperwork to complete each day.

Between that the planning and arranging the Konoha picnic (she glared menacingly at the other stack of paperwork related to it on the far end of her desk) the fifth Hokage had hardly had a moment to relax. She sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. Usually by now, she'd be opening up her first bottle of sake for the evening. Tsunade looked wistfully down at the draw of her desk that held her favorite elixir.

Shaking the overpowering urge to drink until the paperwork became fun, the Fifth Hokage turned back to A-rank mission forms she held in her hand.

"Shizune!" she called. She heard movement outside of her office door. A second later, the door opened and her assistant's head appeared, poking through the doorway. "Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"Get me these two," The Hokage commanded, pulling out a slip of paper from her desk which she quickly scribbled names a few instructions on. She handed the paper to her assistant. "I have something to discuss with both, so tell them to get here as quickly as possible."

Shizune nodded and disappeared out the office door. That accomplished, Tsunade yawned and leaned back in her chair. She glanced one more at stacked papers around her, they could wait until tomorrow, she decided. It was time to call it quits for the evening.

A loud knock sounded from her door, and Tsunade groaned. It had to be business, Shizune would be gone by now. Wonderful…..

She thought a moment and it came to her-she had forgotten that she had summoned a team earlier for one of endless missions requested. She grimaced.

Oh well. One last thing……. then………..

She grinned down at the draw of her desk that held her sake.

----------------

Darkness had settled over Suna some time ago. Most of the lights in the Sand Village had been extinguished, all except for one. It came from the bedroom of Temari, one of the most formidable kunoichi's the village had to offer, who was feared by those that dared to oppose her. She was still up, getting frustrated as she packed for her and her brother's trip to the Leaf Village the next day. It wasn't that she didn't know what to pack, she knew perfectly well what she intended to bring (Temari had always known her own mind about pretty much everything) but for some reason, she could not get her small bag to close.

Temari considered getting something heavy to weight the bag down so she could clasp it shut-but the only thing heavy enough-Kankuro-was already asleep and he had been furious the last time she had asked him to sit on and squish down her pack.

He still had done it, of course, because she told him too, but he spent the entire time loudly proclaiming that she wasn't the boss of him and he wasn't doing this because she told him to.

Temari smirked. Kankuro could entertain whatever illusions he needed to.

Temari forgot herself for a second and wondered if Gaara would help her, but quickly shook herself of such ridiculous thoughts. Gaara had softened some since his fight with that Naruto kid, but he hadn't softened that much. She hoped though, that this meant things would go at least somewhat smoothly when she and her two brothers went to Konoha to represent their village at the Hidden Leaf Village's Founder's Festival.

Picking up her fan, Temari waved it in the direction of her suitcase, sending a strong gust of wind downward, compressing her suitcase. She set her fan in a corner of her room and closed her bag, finally packed for the journey tomorrow and feeling very proud of her own ingenuity. She set her bag by the door, turning off her light and crawling into bed, feeling very, very pleased with herself.

-------------------------

Ah………..part six. Enter more characters! And a plot! (You didn't think I would sneak things like those in there, did you?!? I'm tricky like that-mwhahahahahaha! Thanks to everyone who is reading-I hope you are enjoying the story!


	7. Chapter 7

Two days had passed since Hinata's team had returned from their mission. She had welcomed them back warmly, glad that both her teammates returned safely to their village, unharmed. After exchanging pleasantries and a bit of small talk (mainly between her and Kiba, Shino was never much for conversation unless he had some sort of point to make) the three of them had headed out to dinner to tell Hinata how their mission went.

Halfway through dinner, as Shino threatened to give Kiba fleas if the he did not stop re-telling the story of how he and Akamaru had defeated their opponents by surprising them with Akamaru's urinating attack, Hinata's thoughts began to stray away from her now bickering teammates and back to earlier in the day. She almost laughed as imagine of Tenten being carried off by her exuberant sensei filled her thoughts, and had to work to suppress the smile that was threatening to form on her lips.

"Ow-ow!" Kiba suddenly exclaimed, forcing Hinata back into reality. He began to twitch violently in the booth, rocking the bench they were sitting on so hard Hinata had to grip it's edges to avoid begin thrown off. His hands flew over his body. "I-ow! Something's biting at me! Ohhhh-it itches! OW!" He moaned, scratching himself furiously all over. "It itches so bad!"

Hinata glanced up at Shino and saw a small, ghost of a smile playing across his pale lips. She was about to say something to Kiba, when he looked up, mid-scratched, and saw the non-existent smile too.

"SHINO!" he bellowed, scratching himself even harder then before.

The invisible smile grew.

"I warned you."

Kiba lunged at him, still scratching.

-------------

The next day, Hinata resumed training with her team after Kurenai had greeted Shino and a very sullen, bite covered Kiba. They had practiced hard all morning as a team, then Kurenai had given them each individual exercises to work on.

Kiba and Shino walked into the woods with Hinata, then the three of them separated, each going off to the individual training areas their sensei had set up for them. After a few minutes of walking, Hinata soon found herself in the middle of an empty clearing. Nearly empty, anyway. A lone practice dummy stood in the middle of the open ground, dozens of small targets sewn onto specific locations of its body. Its chakra points.

She stared at the dummy silently for a few moments, dumbfounded. There was something wrong with this setup………

……it was too easy.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and stood silently. Her eyes scanned the area in front of her, the swiftly shifted, sweeping the area 360 degrees around her. One, two, three…….

Hinata silently counted the targets hidden in the trees around her. Fifteen. There were fifteen targets in all.

She readied herself as she watched the other fourteen targets close in around her. They advanced on her at different speeds, some moving quickly while the others crept slowly towards her, almost menacingly. Hinata moved her feet apart, preparing to move. The targets were close upon her now, moving swiftly through the thick brush. One was now fifteen feet away from her, and coming fast.

Something inside her told her to meet the target head on. Going against her natural instincts, Hinata shot forward towards the target. It reached out to grab her, but Hinata moved at the last second, sliding towards the dummy as it tired to strike her. She past it and turned her torso, jabbing the dummy in the shoulder with her open palm. A crack sounded as she split the wood at the targets chakra point beneath the shoulder blade. Her hands moved rapidly, picking up speed until they became a blur as Hinata struck rapidly at the all dummies' charka points, burning small holes in them with the energy she released. With each point she hit she shut down part of its body, rendering it immobile within seconds.

Hinata felt a presence behind her and turned, drawing her arm back. As she whirled around, her arm shot out and struck wood, another one of the dummies had come up behind her, and she had just disabled one of the charka points in its arms. Her hands flew out rapidly, striking, immobilizing her enemy as her body dodged the blows it aimed at her.

Time passed as the sun rose overhead.

-------------------

A few hours later Hinata sat quietly with her teammates, eating dinner. After each student had completed their individual training, Kurenai had rounded them up, much like cattle, and together the team had sat down as a group to dine. Kiba and Akamaru were fighting over a sandwich (apparently Kiba had only packed one, and the two had gotten in an ownership dispute) while Shino gazed at them with disgust. Shino was normally all for sharing, especially with animals (or bugs as the case may have been). But sharing food, at least, chomping on the same sandwich simultaneously with one, (as Kiba and Akamaru were currently doing) was a line even he wasn't willing to cross.

Between Kiba and Shino sat Kurenai, who happened to agree with Shino about Kiba's eating habits. As the fight between man and dog grew, Kurenai, who had been slowing scooting away from the brawl for the last few minutes, finally picked up her lunch and decided to re-locate to a new seat entirely when slobber began to rain down on her from beside her. Spotting Hinata sitting quietly by herself a little ways away from the group, Kurenai made up her mind to sit and eat with her. She had missed Hinata over the few days she had given her team a break, and decided this would be the perfect time to catch up. Also, Hinata was seated a good distance away from the showers of slobber of Kiba and Akamaru were currently emitting. It was too tempting.

"Hinata," said Kurenai gently when she had made her way over to her student. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Hinata jumped slightly as she heard her sensei speak to her. Startled, she looked up. "Oh, Kurenai-sensei!" she exclaimed softly, looking up at the woman with her pale eyes. "I-I'm sorry! I was-I did not hear you!" she explained, staring at the brunette apologetically. "Did you need something?"

"Oh no," Kurenai shook her head. "I just wanted to know, if would be alright if I ate lunch with you," she asked again. Hinata nodded.

"O-of course Kurenai-sensei!" she said, moving over to make room next to her for her teacher. "Please! I would be honored!"

Kurenai smiled warmly and sat down next to Hinata in the place she had cleared. After taking a moment to settle in, the older kunoichi began setting out her lunch on the grass before her. Finally, ready to eat, she thought to herself. And no slobber showers to worry about. Kurenai was just picking up a container squished full of cucumber rolls and her chopsticks when flash of blue in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Wondering if Hinata also liked cucumber rolls, she turned to offer her one, but froze.

Hinata sat with her legs crossed, a container of rice balls in her hand. A large rice ball was in her other, but instead of eating it, she sat staring at it vacantly. Her large, pale eyes seemed to be staring through it, making her look lost in thought. Her eyes held such loneliness that Kurenai felt something pull at her heart strings, causing her heart to ache inside her chest. Slowly, she reached out and put a gentle hand on her student's small shoulder.

"Hinata?"

-------------

Darkness shrouded the woods around Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Deep in the forest all was quite, from the center of the village stretching out to its boarders, the night air settling thick and hot over the tops of the forest, sinking in between the branches of trees. All was silent….

…but the woods were not empty.

Tenten gazed out from the branches of the tall tree she was standing in. She leaned back against the trunk again, feeling ridiculously bored. She, Rock Lee, Gai-sensei and Neji had been sitting in the great trees on the boarder of Konoha for hours, waiting.

Tenten sighed and shuffled her feet, staring up into the thick canopy of leaves above her. Though she normally loved begin in the deep forests surrounding the leaf village, the long wait combined with the hot, thick night air surrounding her was beginning to be stifling. She glanced around at the three trees her teammates occupied; Lee was practicing squats in the tree to her right; Gai, in the tree across from her, was busily cheering on him by mouthing silent encouragements Lee seemed to understand. Neji, meanwhile, was standing silently in a tree to her left, eyes closed. Every few minutes, however, one of his eyes would crack open, glance to see what Gai and Lee were currently doing (squats were only the most recent exercise; earlier they had doing been punches and roundhouse kicks), glare, then close his eyes and continue brooding.

All was normal. Still…….

Tenten was growing impatient. And not because she was tired of waiting. Tenten was typically a very patient person.

However, Konoha's weapon's mistress found this particular mission distasteful. After Lady Tsuande had summoned Team Gai to her office and briefed them on their mission, Tenten had stood there trying to think of a reason, any reason, that would keep her and her team from going. She had wanted to protest, to get the Hokage to send another team, to make anyone else go. But she had kept silent. None of the excuses she could think up were any good, besides, the Hokage's will was iron. Once she decided you were responsible for a mission, you were going. Tenten's will could be just as strong, but she did not have the skills or experience necessary to challenge the leader of their village.

So Tenten had not challenged the Hokage's wishes. She had stood there, silently with her teammates, nodding her head automatically as the Hokage spoke.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. She had spoken up once when she realized this mission would mean that her teammate, Lee, would have to face Gaara of the sand village again. This had caused protective urge to well up inside her; she would not now, or ever, have her teammate hurt like that again. She been about to protest Lee having to protect the boy who had almost crippled him, until Lee, seeming to read her thoughts, sent her a look. It was a calm, confident assured look, which Tenten knew meant, _Don't worry about me. I can handle it. _Then he had grinned at her in such a way that Tenten felt Lee's self-confidence fill her from head to toe. She knew then he could handle the meeting with the sand ninjas.

Still, Tenten had her own reasons for not wanting to go on this mission….

She looked over at Lee's tree. Lee had abandoned squats, flipped himself upside down and was now doing pushups on his pinkie fingers. He must have felt her gaze on him, for suddenly he paused, mid-push up, and looked at her.

"Tenten?" he asked, gazing at her curiously. "Is everything alright?"

Tenten began to flush slightly at being caught looking at Lee. "Ah, no," Tenten smiled, praying he couldn't see her face, she could feel the heat starting to radiate in her cheeks. "Nothings wrong. I was just…." Tenten trailed off, trying to think of an explanation. "I was-"

"Surveying the area?" Lee asked, lowering himself down and getting out of the push up position he was in. "Good idea. We don't know what direction they will be coming from."

"Ah, right," Tenten said nodding, glad Lee had be able to make up an excuse for her. "Surveying the area."

"Excellent," Lee said, positioning his feet under him and standing up. "That is a good idea; the ambassadors from Suna are supposed to be here now." Tenten was about to remind him the Suna ambassadors were actually supposed to arrive two hours ago, but decided to skip it. "We should all be keeping better watch," he concluded, standing erect and shielding his eyes with his hand. He squinted and began to scan the forest around him diligently, looking almost comical in his seriousness. Tenten tried to suppress a smile.

Serenity overcame them again as they all resettled into their posts, the air around them still except for the almost non-audible sound of Lee's hair swishing back and forth as he moved his head, scanning the area around them. A few minutes passed, and Tenten was beginning to feel restless again when suddenly she felt eyes on her. She glanced over at Lee and Gai, who had decided to join his ever-youthful student in keeping watch. Her gaze shifted quickly to Neji, who was still in the same position, eyes closed.

If it wasn't them then….

Tenten felt something drop into her stomach as a realization hit her.

They weren't alone anymore.

Tenten slowly reached into the pouch strapped to the side of her thigh as she backed up towards the tree she was standing on. "Lee……….."she whispered, looking at her teammate, hoping he would hear her. "Neji!" Lee, however, was still busy keeping lookout, while Neji appeared to be asleep. "LEE!" Tenten hissed, louder this time. "Neji!" This time, both Neji and Lee seemed to hear her.

"Tenten?" Lee asked, as Neji opened his eyes and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Lee," Tenten said quickly, as her fingers slide into the pouch at her side. "Lee, there's-"

Just as Tenten's fingers closed around the kunai in her pocket, several things happened at once. Something dropped out of the trees above Tenten, causing her to throw her kunai knife at the intruder. Neji activated his Byakugan, and Lee, seeing something come at Tenten, let out a yell and leapt towards her.

Tenten heard the dull clunk of metal as her kunai stuck wood and drew six more kunai knives, ready to strike. Her attacker stepped towards her and she leapt into the air, about to attack when the intruder's face hit the moonlight that fell through the branches of the trees above them.

Tenten froze for a second, then lowered her weapons and dropped to the ground. A second later Lee landed beside her, followed by Neji, then Gai-sensei.

Tenten rose and faced the tall figure before her, unable to hide the dislike on her face.

"Temari." She said.

As her name was spoken, Temari stepped further into the moonlight in order to be more visible. She smirked at dark haired kunoichi in front of her.

"Nice to see you again, Tenten."

Suddenly, they heard a low rustling in the trees around them. Eyes began to appear in the trees, surrounding them from all sides. Team Gai backed up and stood together, weapon's drawn, ready to fight if necessary.

Tenten heard Lee make a noise besides her and turned her head to look at him. His face was tilted upward, both eyes staring into the trees above their heads. Tenten followed his gaze upwards and gasped as she saw what he was staring at.

Two pair's eyes glowed out of the tree above, staring down at them intently. One pair of eyes seemed normal enough, but the other pair were what drew her gaze. Large and lifeless, they glared down at her and her teammates, soulless and unblinking. As Tenten moved to attack the eyes were gone, two shapes dropped from the foliage and landed before them.

Still in shadow, they moved towards Team Gai. She heard Neji move beside her, murmuring something. He must have examined them with his Byakugan, because a second later, he spoke.

"They're here."

--------------

Part seven! Whoo! I'm sorry this took so long, but I to work, then college started up, and for some reason won't let me update on my computer at school. Pfui. However, I am working to fix the problem, and updates should take so long from now on. Enjoy, and thank you for being patient!


	8. Chapter 8

As dozens of dark shapes dropped from the branches overhead, Team Gai drew together, making a tight circle as the figures surrounded them. Tenten's scrolls were out, Lee and Gai's fists were raised, and Neji's hands up and open.

One of the shadows jumped towards Gai-sensei. He let out a yell, and was about to leap into the air to attack, when Temari suddenly stepped between him and the dark figure coming at them.

"Move!" Gai demanded as swerved to avoid her. He turned and came at the shadowy figure again.

"Sorry," Temari said, blocking Gai sensei's path again.. "But if it's not too much trouble, could you please refrain from knocking my brother unconscious?"

Gai dropped back to the ground and stood, drawing himself up before the kunoichi and the shadow. A pale, redheaded figure moved out of the darkness, his dead eyes staring at Gai sensei with disinterest. A hooded figure with a painted face appeared a few feet behind him. Here were the three most renowned sand genin of Konoha. Gai sensei met there cold stares with one of his own.

"I apologize," he said courteously, looking nodding at Temari and her brothers. "But springing on my team so suddenly with all these guards-" he gestured with a hand to the large party encircling their team. "And surrounding us like this does tend to put me on edge." He gazed around at the circle of dark figures around them.

---------

A few hours had passed since Team Gai's confrontation with the sand ninjas. The group had been traveling non-stop since leaving the meeting point, occasionally walking, but usually running through the forest at a rapid pace.

It had been deep into the night when Team Gai had meet up with the ninjas from the Sand Village, and the forest were still dark, though bits of moonlight sometimes fell in between the trees above them at intervals, giving the party just enough light to travel by.

Since their mission was one more of speed than security, Gai had decided that they could travel on the ground in order to get back to the Leaf Village more swiftly. Still, each member of Team Gai shadowed one of the three dignitaries from the sand village, just in case; Neji circling around Kankuro while Lee stayed near Temari, with Tenten covering the gaps between them. Gai had appointed himself Gaara's guard before any of them could request otherwise.

Lee, Tenten thought back, had tried to protest, saying he was perfectly capable of guarding the sand nin, and even Neji had dignifiedly insisted that he was able to guard the boy from Suna, but Gai had ignored them, then gleefully shoved Lee and Neji off the tree branch they had all been standing on. (Fortunately, the branch had been low to the ground, so injuries were minor).

As Gai looked down at the ground to admire his handiwork, Tenten had forcefully tapped him from behind. Slightly startled, Gai paused, and then turned to face Tenten. She stared at him solemnly. He flashed her one of his trademark, smiles, then asked, "Yes Tenten, my bright blossom? Is there something you need?"

"Sensei," said Tenten seriously, looking her teacher steady in the eyes. "I know you refused Lee and Neji's requests to guard Gaara of the sand, but could you please consider giving me the chance to do so?" she asked, almost hopefully. Guarding him could give her a possible chance to prove herself to her team, would show that she could handle the dangerous sand nin. Gai, looked at her, surprised. "I know I am not considered as great of ninja as Lee or Neji, but if you would just give me the chance, I know I could-"

"Nonsense Tenten," Gai said, interrupting her speech with a casual wave of a hand. "You will do no such thing. I shall be guarding Gaara. Now, off you go to join Lee and Neji," he continued, giving her a forceful shove towards the edge of the branch.

"Sensei," Tenten said, as she dug her heels into the bark to keep from going over. "I-Gai-sensei!" Tenten exclaimed, as Gai once again attempted to send her tumbling off the branch as Lee and Neji had done. "Stop-please listen! I want to get to-"

Gai pushed her even harder.

"Gai-sensei-stop!"

"No, Tenten you stop."

A strong hand grabbed her arm and whirled around so quickly her stomach flew up into her chest. The next thing she saw was her teacher's normally happy, smiling eyes glaring angrily down at her.

"There will be no more questions about who will be guarding Gaara of the sand," he stated flatly. His voice, low, cool, and full of hate was not his own. Tenten took a step back, surprised. "Gaara is a dangerous, cunning ninja, and as both a Jonin and the sensei of this team, I shall be the one to attend to him."

Tenten, who had never seen her teacher act this way before, stood frozen before him. His grip tightened on her arm as he spoke and she tried to ignore that it was starting to hurt. Realizing she must have seriously offended her teacher by pushing him on the topic, she opened her mouth to apologize.

"Sensei," she began. "Sensei, I'm sor-"

"NO!" Gai snapped suddenly, his face darkening with rage. "I don't want to hear anymore, I'm tired of this!" he exclaimed quietly. Tenten winced as his grip on her arm tightened. "Don't you understand?" he demanded. "Look at him!" Gai gestured to Gaara. "He does nothing-nothing but take Tenten! That's it!" he declared. "He almost took what meant-what still means-if you three-any of you-if he…." He trailed off suddenly, staring at her face. His hand reached up tentatively and gently touched her cheek, touching her face lightly as if afraid he might break her.

"If he……." Gai-sensei trailed off again, still staring into her eyes.

Suddenly, Gai's head dropped and he stared down at the ground. His grip on her arm slackened, his entire body going limp, except for his legs, which continued to somehow hold him up. Unable to see his face through the thick mass of black hair that now hung down into his eyes Tenten, terrified that something was truly wrong with her teacher, reached out a tentative hand towards her the man before her.

"Sensei?' she said softly. She gently rested her small hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly. "Gai-sensei?"

Hearing his name must have broken whatever had a hold on him. Slowly, Gai lifted up his head and stared blankly at the girl before him, looking confused, as if just seeing her for the first time. Her face then seemed to register with him suddenly and he smiled.

"Tenten," Gai said whispered, gazing at her, as if they were just meeting after a long separation. He smiled at her softly. "Tenten, my youthful flower." He leaned towards as he spoke and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. Tenten could feel his weight pressing down on her shoulders and wondered id Gai could even stand up on his own at this moment.

"Tenten, I need you to do something for me," Gai said seriously. Wanting to make things right, Tenten looked at him attentively and nodded. "Tenten, though this mission is supposed to be a diplomatic one, there is always the possibly that something will go…. will go wrong." He paused.

The small kunoichi nodded. She knew that ninja missions, even D-rank ones, came with certain…. risks.

"If…..if anything does start to go wrong on this mission," Gai began, looking away from Tenten. "I…….I want you to….." He paused, as if pained by what he had to say next. Tenten looked at him expectantly.

"I want you to take out Lee and Neji."

Tenten stared at her teacher in disbelief, convinced she had heard him wrong. "Sensei…?" she began slowly, drawing her thoughts together. "Gai-sensei, you can't be-"

"I'm completely serious Tenten," Gai stated, lifting his head up and looking her in the eyes. "I want you to get them out of the way, to safety, even-" he paused again. "Even if you have to wound them to do so. I don't care what it takes. Just get them out of his way. And get you, Lee, and Neji to safety."

Tenten was speechless. She looked at Gai disbelievingly, that wasn't-couldn't be her sensei talking.

"But Gai-sensei" she said finally. "If I understand you, that means you'll be-"

"Not coming with you?" Gai said, smiling ever so slightly. "No, I won't be."

"Gai-sensei-" she exclaimed, fury welling up inside of her. "That's ridiculous! I won't leave you to just die!"

"You'll have to," Gai said, looking at her. "Otherwise, we might all die."

"How could you know that??" Tenten demanded, anger and fear welling up inside of her. "This is just a C-rank mission! What could you really expect to happen??"

Gai looked at her hard and the two there, gazes silently locked. Gai stared at fiercely, daring her to defy him, while Tenten's brown eyes blazed with challenge. Several minutes passed, while student and teacher each glared at the other, daring their opponent to break.

Suddenly, Gai-sensei's face changed. Tenten watched, sure he was going to make a move, to tell her off or yell at her in anger.

Gai-sensei did none of those things.

Instead, a lone tear slipped out of the corner of his eye. Tenten stared, taken aback by her teacher's sudden change of emotion. She looked, into his face, searching for a reason behind this burst of sadness, wanting to understand, to help.

Then she saw everything. She saw the chunin exams, her team standing together, Gai, Lee, Neji and her all together. Al confident, sure of themselves. She saw the matches starting, herself fighting Temari and losing, her back cracking as it connected with the stop of Temari's fan. She remembered shouting, and flying through the air, only to be caught by a pair of familiar arms.

Lee….

She hadn't bee there to see it, but she had heard about it in detail later. The fight, Lee shining with his taijutsu. She could imagine Gai shouting encouragements at Lee, cheering him on. Then came the sand….

Tenten look at Gai, understandingly. He was afraid. Afraid of what the sand nins might do to Neji, her and Lee, if given the chance. He knew what the sand nins were capable of, and was terrified the might try something again.

Gai-sensei was afraid of losing them.

Tenten looked at Gai, touched.

"I…" she was speechless. She looked up at her sensei, who nodded, and gently squeezed her shoulders.

"Promise me Tenten," Gai said again, seeing that she understood him.. "Please promise me you'll get Lee and Neji to safety no matter what."

Tenten gazed into the earnest, pleading eyes of her teacher, and could see the desperation them. After a moment, she nodded her head and looked up at him again.

"I promise I will Neji and Lee to safety if anything….unexpected….happens."

Gai studied Tenten for a moment, as if unsure whether to believe her or not. Seeing no deception in her eyes, however, he smiled and squeeze her shoulders again gently. "Thank you Tenten…" he whispered softly, as he stared into her brown eyes. "Truly" He sighed, releasing her. "My heart feels…much lighter now. Thank you."

Tenten smiled up at him warmly. "No problem, Gai-sensei," she said staring up at him.

Gai smiled back at Tenten. Then gleefully pushed her out of the tree.

When Tenten's head connected with the ground with a loud thump, she was no longer felt guilty she had kept her fingers crossed.

---------------

"Hinata?"

Hinata thoughts were penetrated by the sound of her name. She stirred slightly in her seat, and began to sink back into her reverie.

"Hinata?!?"

The amount of concern in the voice now speaking to her snapped her out of her thoughts entirely. She turned her head towards the voice and blinked, clearing her vision. A shape began to form in front of her, and Kurenai's face suddenly became visible.

"Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked, surprised by the lines of worry crossing her teacher's normally cheery face. "Is something the matter?!?"

"You tell me," Kurenai said, looking at her student seriously.

Hinata stared at Kurenai with wide, grey eyes. Then she lowered her head and began to shake.

------------------------

Later that day, Hinata and Kurenai sat together out in the middle of their team's practice field. Kurenai had dismissed practice hours earlier, sending Kiba and Shino home after telling them that they would meet the next day early for training.

Kurenai glanced over at Hinata, who was seated next to her in the grassy field. Her legs were crossed, and she sat bent foreword, her head low to the ground. Her hands were clasp tightly together in front of her, near her small white face. Kurenai stared at Hinata's face and could still see the tears stains that had ran down it.

Her poor face sent Kurenai's mind back to earlier in the day; she remembered how she had gently confronted her student, and how Hinata had looked at her when the Jonin had asked her if something was wrong. Then Hinata had started to shale and they next thing she knew she was crying.

Kurenai had instantly grabbed the sobbing girl and pulled her into her chest. Feeling someone's presence, Hinata took hold of her sensei's neck, wrapping her arms around it and pressing her face into Kurenai's shoulder. Kurenai responded by placing Hinata into her lap and hugging her tightly. Each sob that emitted from the girl broke her heart; she couldn't imagine what had upset Hinata so much. She began stroking her hair softly in an effort to comfort the girl.

A few minutes later, she her movements behind her and turned sharply, still holding the girl. Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino were standing behind her, looking with concern at Hinata. Kiba had started to ask what was wrong, but Kurenai had held up a hand. She quietly told them when to meet tomorrow for training, and then told them not to worry; she would take care o things.

Shino had given her and nod and started to leave. Kiba had looked at her doubtfully, but one sharp tug on the sleeve from the bug master, and soon Kurenai and Hinata had been left alone.

Now Kurenai and Hinata sat alone near the border of their training field. Hinata had stopped crying some time ago, but she had yet to speak. Kurenai wanted to talk to her, to help her, but she was unsure how to begin. She had a feeling she knew what the problem was. It was either Naruto or Hiashi-related, she was sure, but which one it actually was, the brunette could not be positive.

Kurenai studied Hinata's face, trying to get a clue on how to begin. Though she loved all of her students equally, she had to admit, there was a certain tender spot in her heart for Hinata. Perhaps it was because of the girls' quiet nature, or possibly because she had seen the cruel way Hiashi treated her. Regardless, Kurenai had always been a bit protective of the shy kunoichi from the day Hinata became her student. Now, after getting to know her, Kurenai had grown to love Hinata as a younger sister, or daughter. And it was because of that that Kurenai was unable to stand looking at the crushed look on the young girl's pale face.

"Hinata," she said finally, looking over at the girl next to her. "How are you feeling?"

Hinata sat still a moment before responding. "I…. I-I'm feeling…. a bit…. II'm feeling better. She stated slowly.

Kurenai looked at her disbelievingly. Hinata was good at many things, but lying was not one of them. "Hinata," said slowly. "You know that's not true. Hinata…" Kurenai placed one hand on the young kunoichi small shoulder, causing hereto look up. "Please. Tell me what's wrong."

Hinata stared into Kurenai's eyes for a moment, then glanced away. They were worried, and full of concern, she was sure, and pity. And Hinata knew it was because of her. She felt embarrassed and ashamed. Kurenai had always been one of the few friends she had had, and now she had to break down and make Kurenai worried. Hinata had to fight the instinct to bury her head in her arms in shame, unable to face the damage she had caused and the pity she was convinced was in her sensei's face. She felt worthless.

Suddenly she felt a slight pressure on her shoulder, Surprise, Hinata lifted her head to see a long slim hand resting on her tan jacket, and Kurenai's large eyes looking back into her own. Though she could see worry and concern reflecting in them, there was no pity. The relief that gave her, the Kurenai sensei didn't feel sorry for her…didn't look at her with pity…

"Thank you."

As she spoke, Hinata reached up with a pale white and softly placed it over the one Kurenai had given her. Her teacher stared at her, surprised at this gesture, Hinata had never responded to any contact Kurenai had shown her before, and the dark-haired kunoichi looked in wonder at the small hand now clasping her own.

"Thank you?" Kurenai asked curiously, looking at the small girl in front of her. "Thank you for what?"

"Your….w-well,…your not sorry for me," Hinata replied, her nervousness returning slightly. "And…for that….and…for being here for me…" Hinata lowered her head a moment, then looked up into Kurenai's face. "Thank you."

A small smile then formed on Kurenai's lips as she understood why Hinata was grateful to her. "Of course. I am always here for you Hinata," she said, smiling warmly as her students as she gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Always."

Hinata smiled back, reassured by the woman who was together teacher, mother, and sister to her. She moved nearer to her, and the two leaned back on a rock behind them settling contentedly in each others presence.

--------------------

Day was just coming up when Team Gai and the Sand Nins stopped for the second time. Gai, with Gaara who was leading the group, paused as they reached a small clearing and began to look around.

After a moment's pause, he said, "This seems like a good place to stop. We will take a few hours to rest before we head out again." He nodded to the small group before him and they dispersed. As Tenten turned to follow Temari, she heard Gai say to Gaara. "There's a stream not far from here. I'll take you there so you can refresh yourself." Knowing he woods of Konoha well, Tenten could visually picture the place Gai-sensei was speaking of. It was a fair ways away in the woods, away from camp….

Tenten was about to follow her teacher into the woods when a blonde figure steeped in front of her. She was about to step past her when Temari spoke.

"I heard there is a river nearby here," she stated, looking at Tenten. "Is this true?"

Thinking she had found an excuse to follow Gai and Gaara into the forest, Tenten nodded her head. "Yes there is. Let me show you where it is," she said, moving foreword in the direction that Gai and Gaara were heading. If they hurried, they could still catch-

'But once again Temari blacked her way. "No not that way. Over there," she stated, pointing in the opposite direction from where her teacher and Suna's most deadly sand nin were headed. "Show me."

Tenten was surprised that the girl knew that. There was a river, about a mile back in the direction Temari had gestured to. The weapon's mistress was momentarily impressed.

"That's true," she said slowly, trying to figure out how Temari could have known that. "But there is also a stream that way." She pointed behind Temari. "It's very lovely, and-"

"I don't care how lovely it is," Temari stated, glaring at Tenten coolly "I want to go to that river. I don't know how to get there, and you seem to. And as sad as it may be, you're my guard…"Temari empathized sarcastically, causing Tenten's fist to clench. "So you have to go with me anyway and do what I want."

Tenten would have liked desperately to tell Temari exactly what she wanted, but knew that they thing she currently desired would be a very undiplomatic thing for her to do. She sighed inwardly, knowing the irritating blond kunoichi was right; she was her guard. And like it or not, Tenten had to stay with her.

"Alright," Tenten said, relaxing so and giving off an air of indifference. "It doesn't matter to me. Let's go, it's this way," she said, heading off into the woods. Temari adjusted her fan and followed.

------

Whoo! More wonderful team Gai and Team Kurenai action! I love Team Gai. I can just see Gai gleefully pushing Lee and Neji out of the trees. Gai is just awesome like that. He's adorable. I want one.


	9. Chapter 9

This is shorter than normal, because it's been like, what, over 2 months since I've update? Man I suck.

Fortunately, I have my dear friend Geminia who keeps prodding me to update (not that I would ever leave this stry hanging, but she helps me get back on track with it when I get lazy)

SO thank Geminia for this chapter! I'm dedicating to you, my dear Gem! 3 And thank you everyone who is still reading-I don't deserve you!

------------------------------

About fifteen minutes passed before Tenten and Temari finally reached the river. Konoha's weapon's mistress was the first to reach the water, landing noiseless on the soft ground at the bank's edge. A moment later Temari joined her.

"Well, here we are," Tenten said, gazing at the river for a moment before turning back towards Temari. "I hope it meets up with your majesty's expectations," she muttered.

"What was that?!?" Temari asked sharply, turning towards Tenten with a glare.

"I said there's a nice spot down that way," Tenten responded, not missing a beat. "You know, if you want to clean up or get water or something."

"Right." Temari rolled her eyes. Tenten knew the wind nin wasn't buying her excuse, but that didn't particularly bother her. Right now, all she wanted was to get away from the sand kunoichi and take a break, which, unfortunately, wasn't possible.

She hated being a bodyguard to a big, stupid, bitc-

"Hey. You."

Tenten sighed as Temari's voice broke through her thoughts, once again demanding her attention.

"Yes?" She responded, turning around. "And, again, it's Tenten," Temari had been refusing to acknowledge she knew Tenten's name the entire trip there, even though Tenten had reminded her of it several times on the way to the water. Before they had disappeared into the woods, Lee had even yelled out her name at the top of his voice, blasting out a message telling her to be ever vigilant and alert in a youth, loud, manner. (Neji and Kankuro had, unfortunately been standing next to Lee when happened. Tenten was fairly certain they were both deaf now).

Instead of using her name, Temari had been calling her "Hey," and "You," sometimes combing the two together to add variety to the conversation. Tenten knew the sand kunoichi was doing this to both irritate and disrespect her, and it was taking most of Tenten's self-control not to hurt her.

"Since your sadly, are my body guard, I though I'd just tell you that I'm going to go down this way for a few minutes." She gestured behind her. "I know you're supposed to be watching me or something, but you can still see from down this way."

"So?"

"So, don't follow me," Temari ordered. "I'm tired of talking, and looking at you, so stay here."

"Fine," Tenten replied, too tired to argue with her. Temari nodded, as though satisfied, then turned and walked down the riverbank.

Tenten stood there a moment, reveling in the silence, free of Temari's voice and presence (sort of, then sat down on a stump back in the grass closer to the woods.

She stayed there, almost motionless, listening to the sound of the water trickling softly in front of her. Despite everything going on, Tenten had to admit that it was a pretty nice day, warm, sunny and bright. The forest around her was lush and green; she always enjoyed being out in the woods around Konoha. And the deeper you went into them, as she and her teammates was now, the more wild and wonderful they became. Tenten admired the thick foliage around her, then glanced down the river to check on Temari. The sand nin was about twenty yards down the river, bent over the river washing her face in the water. Konoha's weapon's mistress turned her attention back to the water in front of her, gazing down into the clear water below.

The river splashed and swirled gently in the sun, sparkling softly while the light moved across it. Tenten leaned forward, resting her face in her hands and sighed contentedly.

Suddenly, Tenten was thrown forward as a strong gust of wind hurled her from her seat. Tenten let out a small yelp of surprise and she tumbled head over heals through the air, pitching headfirst towards the river. Before she could catch herself she hit the water, landing back first in the river with a loud splash.

A second later, Tenten shot out of the water, spluttering and gasping for air. She was totally drenched, and could feel the water seeping into her clothes, dragging them down into the water.

She stared down at her clothes for a moment in shock, then looked up in the direction that the wind had come from. Her fist tighten as she spotted her attacker standing several feet behind the log she had been sitting on, holding her fan and smiling cruelly.

Temari let out a low, small chuckle as she stepped out of the shade of the trees, snapping her fan closed as she did so. Tenten gazed at her attacker, momentarily bewildered as the sand nin laughed at her again.

"You shouldn't let your guard down like that, you know,"Temari snorted, gazing at Tenten with contempt. "I could have killed you so easily. Humph." She moved further out from the woods and onto the bank, getting a better view of her handiwork.

"How pathetic. Some bodyguard." She sneered. Tenten's fist tightened in anger as she realized what had just happened-this had been planned-the blonde kunoichi had tricked her into coming down here.

"You..." Tenten almost hissed, glaring at the sand nin with hatred that she was not aware she was capable of feeling. "Why?" she demanded. "Why me-Why ME?!?"

"Please," Temari scoffed, looking at Tenten without interest. "It's not as if I did it because your anything special. I was bored." she responded, leaning forward on her fan long enough to give Tenten a mean smile. "Your just such a worthless waste of space. Just like that pathetic sensei of yours."

There was a flash of pink and smoke and the next thing Temari knew something had her by the throat. Temari gasped for air as her airway tightened, and something sharp and cool was pressed against her neck. Keeping the rest of her body still, she began to move her hands up, attempting to make a hand sign without distracting her assailant, but paused when she heard a familiar voice next to her ear snap.

"Move your hands one more inch and I'll cut your fucking throat."

Temari froze as she recognized the voice of her appointed bodyguard as the one who was currently holding a kunai knife against one of her most sensitive areas. Keeping still as still as she could, she managed to gasp out, "This-s-s,,,,this is...diplomat...diplomatic...hah...s-suicide..."

"Shut up," Tenten ordered, squeezing Temari's throat tighter and pressing the kunai harder against her throat. "I don't care anymore-I'm sick of your shit!"

"M-m-my s..shit?" Temari stuttered out, breathing becoming harder for her. "You-you l-listen, you little..."

"I said, shut up!" Tenten ordered, giving Temari's throat another hard squeeze. "I'm tired of listening to you! You've been nothing but a pain in the ass all day to my team, and we haven't even done anything to offend you! This is the last straw..." Tenten growled, pressing the kunai far enough into Temari's neck this time to draw blood. "I've had enough."

"S-s-s-so," Temari wheezed, now seeing what Tenten truly intended to do. "Y-y-your...going..to k-...kill me...hah...for...in..in-insulting y..your..honor?"

"No," growled Tenten, her voice low and full of hate. "No. I'm not going to kill you because you insulted me."

Temari stiffened as the kunai went deeper into the soft flesh of her throat. She stiffled a small cry of pain, as Tenten leaned down next to her ear and whispered.

"I'm going to punish you for insulting my sensei."

Tenten then spun Temari around and punched her in the nose.

-------------

Next, Hinata, more Tenten and Temari, and trouble!


	10. Chapter 10

I have never gotten so many reviews and alerts so fast. You guys rock!

I'm glad people like reading my story because it a friendship fic. It's hard competing with the romance fics out there-I'm glad I'm not the only one who likes variety!

Side Note: I feel like this story may get to Tenten/Team Gai oriented at times, for which I apologize, but I have trouble fighting the urge to put them all in the limelight, having a deep, unnatural love for them all. (I even cosplay as Tenten) However, I love Hinata too (it's hard not to. She's so cool!) and will try to write more for her in the future.

(Look-I updated in less than 2 months! Score! )

----------

The next morning Hinata woke up slowly. Though she had slept well, she still felt drained, both physically and emotionally from the day before. She pulled the covers more tightly around her, knowing that she had to get up and head out to train.

Of all the days to have to go out and train.

After she had broken down in front of Kurenai the night before, she was afraid to face her team. She knew that Shino would probably respect her privacy, and not interrogate her about what had happened the day before. Kiba, though, was not as conscientious as his friend. Hinata knew that as soon as she stepped onto the training grounds, he would confront her, demanding to know who had upset her so he could beat the daylights out of them.

Hinata curled further under the covers, trying to sink into the mattress, or at least, enjoy the protection it offered for a few more minutes. She snuggled down, breathing in the clean smell of her sheets, willing it to break the dark force that seemed to continue following her from the day before. She shuddered.

Finally, Hinata pushed off her covers and got silently out of bed, sliding her feet into a pair of fluffy blue slippers as her feet reached towards the floor. She stood and left her room, heading towards the bathroom to find a clean towel.

-----------------------

Half an hour later Hinata reached the training grounds. Her steps, which were none to fast to begin with (Hinata was, and always had been, a very timid girl) got even slower as she approached the site. She almost stopped cold when she reached the field's edge, but then she thought of Kurenai-sensei. Hinata's normally soft face grew determined, and she trudged on ahead, determined.

She would not allow herself to become weak like the day before.

She would show her sensei that she was strong.

Thoughts like these began running through her head at high speed, so engulfing her brain that she did not realize she had entered the clearing where her team was until she had bumped right into Kiba.

"Ah!" Hinata gasped, stumbling back slightly in surprise. She regained her footing and looked up as Kiba turned around to face her.

"K-Kiba!" She exclaimed still startled. "I-I'm sorry for walking into you like that, I was not paying attention to where I was going!"

"There you are!" Kiba exclaimed, turning completely around to face her. "Where have you been?!?" he demanded, glaring at her angrily. "We were worried sick about you, you know! After yester-OW! HEY!"

Kiba let out a small yelp as Shino's jabbed him in the shoulder blade with his index finger.

Now annoyed, the Inuzuka turned hi head to glare at his friend. "Shino! What the hell was that for?!?"

Shino gave him a look and Kiba responded by making a face. "Oh. Right." He swerved back in Hinata's direction, and huffed. "Shino didn't what me to say anything about yesterday unless you came to talk to us, but I don't care what he says we should do. Hinata, did somebody do something to hurt you???"

Hinata looked at Kiba a moment before smiling softly. She knew this would happen, knew that after she had cried the day before, both her teammates would what to know what had happened so they could protect her from whoever had caused her pain.

"Thank you, Kiba-kun and Shino-kun," she smiled, gazing at them warmly. "But I'm ok."

"You sure?" Hinata looked over at Shino, surprised to her him speak. They really must be worried about her…

She turned the same soft small onto Shino and nodded. "Yes. I'm sure."

Kiba looked like he what to press the issue further, but said nothing. Shino merely nodded his head. Hinata knew he was trusting her judgment to handle whatever was bothering her on her own.

A few minutes later, Kurenai arrived, and the started their training for the day.

-----------------------

Back in the forests, Gai and Gaara were preparing to head back to where the rest of their teams were waiting. As Gaara crouched over the stream, filing up his water bottle for the final time, Gai stood a few feet behind him, keeping watch. He glanced down towards the water, his gaze falling on the sand nin, and shuddered internally. Though he was one of Konoha's most elite Jonin, being in the sand nin's presence still sent the slightest shivers down his spine.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Gai stared slightly Gaara as the red head spoke him. There was silence for a moment, so ominious that Gai's skin prickled. Even though the sand nin was facing the woods away from him, he could feel his dead eyes upon him, lifeless and unblinking, boring into his skull. He stood there in silence or a moment, trying to think of an appropriate, politically correct response to keep the mission diplomatic.

"I said…..why are you staring at me?"

Gaara's voice, which had been low and emotionless before, now held a slight edge to it. Gai also noticed a certain empathsis on the word _said_, when the Gaara spoke, as if the sand nin was growing annoyed. As usual, however, the politically correct response to the question eluded Konoha's Green Beast and he did what him always did when someone spoke to him. Answered honestly.

"I was watching you," he stated, looking at Gaara impassively, causing Gaara's head to turn. Gai looked straight into Gaara's eyes as he spoke and held them there.

"Why?" Gaara breathed. Gai sensei studied him, unsure of whether Gaara was asking him because the staring angered him or he was just curious. Again, he opted to answer with his usual frankness.

"Because I don't trust you."

The sand nin stared at him, and Gai met his gaze. There was silence for a moment.

"Why?"

Once more Gai wasn't sure why Gaara was asking him what he was. He knew the sand nin was not fond of conversation, and could not think of why he would be speaking to him unless he was angry. But-

But for some reason, Gai couldn't feel any anger.

Gai was always bursting full of emotions. And because of this, he was unusually sensitive. He could almost always sense with the people around him were feeling (usually because he had felt the same feeling at three times to the strength of what the person who's emotion's he was sensing was usually feeling. (Often having gone through the same emotional state only mere hours before. Gai's emotions had a bit of a tendency to……fluctuate).

But for some reason, as hard as a tried, he couldn't sense one ounce of anger from Gaara. And it bothered him.

But, in a strange way, it also calmed him.

Gai knew he shouldn't be feeling this relaxed around a trained killer. He knew it and it irritated him. It really irritated, for the same reason Gaara irritated him, the same reason he wanted to hate Gaara.

"Because you hurt someone dear to me."

The words were out before Gai realized he had said them. Gai still couldn't feel him, still couldn't read his emotions, and it was making his own flair up more. He glared down at the blank eyes staring at him.

"You crippled him, almost broke his spirit," Gai's emotion were surging up, all the repressed anger finally able to be directed at it's source. "He had to go through things, things nobody, no flesh person with a beating heart and soul should ever go through,- because of you!" Gai plowed onward, unable to stop himself. "He almost died because of YOU!"

Gaara stared.

Gai stood tall, blazing in fire. "And the other-your sister-tried to humiliate the flower of our team. She could not be content with a fight-she had to crush her soul-and then tried to murder her after she was defeated!" Gai exploded. He could feel the panic in him again, feel the terror washing over him as he saw his beloved students get beaten and maimed. "Do you have any idea how it feels to watch someone you love suffer!?!"

Gai screamed these final words at the sand nin and then stood there, shaking with rage. There was silence on broken by the Gai's heavy, ragged breathing. He felt as though he had just been through a heavy battle, wiped out, and drained of energy. Yet he could still feel the anger coursing through him.

Gaara stared at him a moment, watching as Gai's body racked itself with his fury. He gazed at the sensei, almost as if deciding something. A slight move of the head caught Gai's attention.

Was he?

The green nin stared at Gaara as he continued to bob his head up and down slightly, nodding affirmative.

"Yes." he said finally.

Gai looked at him, unsure of what he meant. If it were anyone else, he would think-

"Yes."

Gaara repeated the word again, shaking Gai-sensei from his thoughts. He studied the sand nin carefully, once again trying to read him. He wasn't sure, exactly what the Gaara was responding to. "Yes what?!?" Gai asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

There was a slight pause. The hesitation was there again in the sand nin, causing Gai to wonder what it could mean. All at once, Gaara looked up at him and spoke.

"I know," he said.

Gai stared at Gaara, taken aback. He knew? How on earth could he know what Gai had gone through? The anguish, the physical, almost debilitating pain that Gai had experienced when Lee was hurt. When Tenten fell. The pain he still felt pierce his heart when he watched them go on particularly dangerous missions without him, the terror that those goodbyes might really be farewells. Gaara,-Gaara could not, and did not know that kind of pain. Gai knew that because he had seen the attack on Lee. He had watched Gaara in action.

And he had seen what a monster he was.

"Don't you dare say that," Gai whispered softly, eyeing Gaara with hard eyes. "Don't you ever, _ever_ say that. Not ever. Not to me."

"You don't believe me," Gaara stated flatly, still studying Gai with unblinking eyes. "You think I am lying."

There was silence between them as Gaara stared at Gai, questioning the older man before him. Gai looked him in the face, staring at those blank, almost lifeless eyes, as they gazed at him. Searched him.

Dead, lifeless eyes…..

One last look at those eyes was all Gai need before giving his answer.

"Yes," Gai whispered softly, his eyes and voice full of ice. "Yes I do."

----------------

Not very Tenten and Hinata related, but necessary to set up future chapters. (Plus, who doesn't love Gai-sensei? Can never have enough Gai-sensei. )

runs off to snuggle her Rock Lee plushie

Snuggle snuggle snuggle...

More to come!


	11. Chapter 11

The next moning Hinata woke up slowly

Part 11! The Author Gets Back To The Original Plot (And writing longer chapters!)

--

As Tenten's fist connected with Temari's nose, the weapon's mistress felt a wave of chakra course through her arms and pour into her fist. She watched as the scene she was part of slowed down upon impact, as small burst of green energy exploded from her knuckles. The force of the blow sent Temari flying backwards towards the river, over the stream, and into a thick tree on the other side of the bank. Konoha's weapon mistress watched, fascinated as Temari collided with the tree with loud crack, then slid down the trunk to the ground.

The leaf nin simply stood there, shock flooding her system. Slowly, after a few moments, she raised her fist from where it hung limply at her side up to eye level and stared at it. Her eyes went over it curiously, as if it were a foreign object that had just turned dirt into gold. After a few moments of careful observation to ascertain that this was, indeed, the same fist that had been attached to her arm all her life, her gaze shifted across the riverbank to where Temari lay.

She was slumped against the tree, eyes shut, her head lolling forward onto her chest. Though Tenten was across the river, she could still that Temari's nose looked very odd, sticking out at an angle Tenten was positive it had not been at before. Blood was also leaking from it, trailing down her chin and onto the collar of her shirt.

She blinked a few times, then jumped slightly, startled when Temari started to move a moment later. She heisted a moment, then ran foreword and jumped lightly across the riverbank.

She was totally fucked.

As gratifying as it had been to finally hit the irritating blonde kunoichi, she had probably just ruined months of work the 5th Hokage had put into re-establishing diplomatic relations with the Village of Suna. And finally, when the two villages had gotten to a point where they were in good enough terms with each other to send over diplomats, she had to go and bust the nose of the future Kazekage's sister.

Shit, shit, shit………

She landed with a soft, squishy wet "thud" on bank near Temari's body. (She was still fairly soaked) Wasting no time she stood moved foreword, kneeling next to the blonde when she reached her.

"Hey," Tenten said softly, nudging Temari lightly with a finger. "You ok?"

Temari stirred a little at the contact and mumbled something. Tenten took this a positive sign ad nudged her again. "Hey." More twitching and mumbling. Tenten sighed, and sat back on her haunches.

A thought occurred to her suddenly and she rocked forward. Maybe she had given Temari a concussion when she had hit the tree!

"Hey," Tenten said, louder this time, tapping Temari lightly on the cheek. "Wake up! " Panicking slightly, she leaned over and grabbed Temari's shoulder, shaking her. "Wake up!" she demanded loudly, shaking the blonde even harder.

Whump! Temari's head flew backwards and hit the base of the tree with a dull thud. Tenten sat frozen when she realized what she had just done, and let out a small gasp.

"Shit!"

The way her luck was running, she'd probably killed her.

"Wha….."

Tenten stiffened. Could that be……?

"Wha….."

The same voice.

There it was again. Tenten sat there for a moment silently, her heart frozen in her chest. Slowly, almost mechanically, Tenten forced her neck to unlock and shifted her head downwards.

Her gaze settled on the blonde girl below her, who was now moving slightly on the ground.

--

Temari hurt.

Not all over her really. Just the back of her head.

And her face.

God her face hurt…..

Temari let out a low moan, wondering what could have happened to make her face hurt so badly.

Urgh…..

Slowly, Temari began to open on eye. (For some reason, the right side of her face hurt significantly more then the left), and tried to look up. Everything was really blurry, and she coughed, tasting blood in her mouth.

Blood?

Shit. What had happened to her?

Temari forced her other eye open, causing a searing pain to shoot through the back of her eye. She cried out gripped her head, and trying to sit up, but hands pushed against her shoulders, forcing her back towards the ground. Confused, enraged, and slightly scared because she could not see what was attacking her, Temari failed her arms, moving her hands together in an attempt to summon her fan to her. She could make out the vague outline of a person above her and swung blindly at them.

"Stop that!" A familiar voice cried. Temari could see the figure better now, her attacker beginning to come into focus. Her fist shot up and missed again, as her assailant continued to hold her down.

"I said cut it out!" The voice demanded again. This time, Temari knew where she had heard that voice before. A pink shirt and bunned hair coming into focus confirmed her attacker's identity.

Muttering an obscenity, Temari swung her fist upward, barely, missing Tenten's check.

"You must be awake now. That one was aimed." Tenten huffed, staring down at Temari. "You almost hit me that time."

"You think? How observant." Temari spat. Then she noticed Tenten still pressing her arms onto the ground. "Fuck-get off me!" She tried to move.

"Stop that! Your sitting up too quickly!" The weapon's mistress scolded, continuing to hold Temari down to prevent her from sitting up too quickly. "You'll only hurt yourself!"

Temari lunged up. "I said get the fuck-OH……." Temari stopped suddenly, her head swimming. She blinked, her vision blurring again momentarily."….oh…..fuck."

Tenten sighed, refraining from giving the sand nin an "I told you so." (No matter how much it was deserved). Instead, Tenten moved behind her and took hold of Temari's upper arms, dragging her back to lean against the tree. She knelt down to look at the blonde, who was now hunched over, clutching her head in pain. "How hurt are you?

"Shit……. " Temari moaned rubbing her temples. "I don't know. What the hell did you do to me?"

Tenten stared at Temari who looked back at her, holding her hand and wincing. Tenten almost had forgotten about the mysterious green energy that had erupted from her fist. She could still feel it tingling with electricity, which scared her to the point that she did not dare look down at her hand, almost afraid of the power that had come from it.

"I…really don't know myself, Tenten admitted, look at the ground a few feet away. "I'm not sure."

Temari blinked up at her for a few moments from her position against the tree, blood stains still running from her nose to her mouth in a long red trail. "Oh well," said Temari, gazing up at Tenten as she shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyway."

And Temari's legs shot outward jammed into Tenten's stomach.

Tenten fell backwards, gripping her middle in pain. "The hell?!" she gasped, staring at Temari, who was now sitting up (slowly, this time). "What-what was that for?!"

"For striking me," Temari explained, glaring coolly at the weapon's mistress. "You didn't think I'd let you-" she paused, wincing slightly as her head throbbed painfully. "-uh….let you get away with that??"

Tenten coughed again as the sand nin sat up fully. Temari groped around the ground next to her, searching. "You've wanted to fight me again since the chunin exams, haven't you?" demanded the blonde. "Well then, here's your chance."

Tenten started to stand, still holding her middle. "W-What? " she asked, confused. "I don't want to fight you! Not because you beat me,….huh…anyway."

"Well your going to," Temari informed her, getting to her knees. Finding her fan, she picked it up and lunged towards Tenten from her crouching position, just as her head decided to swim.

Plop!

Temari made a small gurgling noise as her face collided with the ground.

Tenten stared at her. This girl was insane. "Are you crazy?" she demanded. "Do you have any idea what that will do if we start fighting-what we've already done is bad enough!" she exclaimed. "Besides, it doesn't look like you can stand anyway-"

She paused as Temari pulled herself up from the ground, and lunged at her again. Plop! This attack produced similar results, and once more, the sand nin was on the ground seconds after she had risen.

Tenten opened her mouth to speak but Temari was rising up once more. She was weak, Tenten could see her legs quivering painfully beneath her. Her face though, was set with fury. Still she came at Tenten, letting out a roar as she charged.

Plop!

The blonde fell for the third time, stirring up as small cloud of dust as she landed. She struggled once again to try and get to her feet, but her legs were shaking.

"You bitch!" Temari shouted, glowering at Tenten with white-hot fury. "What have you done to me?!"

Tenten wasn't sure herself. "I…..don't really know….."

Temari found this answer unacceptable. "What do you mean, you don't know?" She demanded, a little more calmly than before. "Liar. It's genjutsu, isn't it?" Temari looked at the weapon's mistress forcefully. "Tell me how to break it!"

"I don't know!" Tenten shouted back, getting frustrated with the blonde. "It just happened, ok?! I was as surprised as you were!"

Sand nin stared down leaf nin for a few minutes, before finally letting out a small "Humph." "Well…….even if what you are saying is true," Temari began, crossing her arms in weak defiance. "What are we supposed to do now? I obliviously can't walk."

Tenten, who had mostly recovered from the hard blow to her stomach, stood and grew thoughtful for a moment. Her mind drifted suddenly back to the day when Gai and come to get her to go on this mission, and a solution to the problem presented itself.

"Well….."Tenten mused, looking at the blond nin. "I suppose I could always carry you."

"Hell no!" Temari snapped, defiant.

Tenten wasn't the least bit surprised, really.

--

That day after training ended, Hinata gathered with Shino and Kiba in front of the meeting spot they usually met at. Kurenai stood before them; congratulating each of them on making it through the hard training she had put them through that day.

"All three of you have really been making me proud lately," she said, smiling at her three students warmly. "You've been training hard the past couple of days, and I think you deserve a reward."

"A reward?!" Kiba exclaimed, suddenly very interested in what Kurenai was saying. He had began tuning her out after the first minute or so of her speech, a result of having an attention span dangerously similar to Naruto's. But now….

"What kind of reward sensei?! Like food? Are you and Asuma-sensei to make us lunch again?" he demanded excitedly. "Or are you taking us all out to din-ow!"

Kiba yelped and jumped slightly as Shino dug his heel painfully into Kiba's foot. "Damn Shino-that hurt!"

"Then stop interrupting Kurenai-sensei, and I won't do it again" Shino told him. He removed his foot from Kiba's and stared back at his teacher expectantly, asking her continue. Kiba stood on one foot and rubbed his other in an attempt to soothe it.

"I apologize for him, sensei, since he will probably not do it on his own," said Shino, causing a cry of "I was gonna!" from Kiba. Shino ignored him, and turned to Kurenai. "Please sensei. Continue."

Kurenai smiled briefly at Shino for intervening with Kiba control, before continuing. "Since you three have been working so hard lately, I think it's time we did something fun as a team."

Kiba was about to interject a comment again, but cold glare for Shino shut him up. Hinata giggled softly.

"As you know from all the posters hanging round the village, The Konoha's Founder's Day Festival and Picnic is coming up. There will be rides, games, and all sorts of vendors selling food."

At the mention of food, even Kiba finally stopped fidgeting and looked up, interested.

"Since you three have showed tremendous improvement lately, I thought I'd treat you to a day at the festival. Everything would be on me! How does that-"

"WAHOO!"

"-sound?" Kurenai finished.

She smiled slightly at interrupter of her speech, watching as Kiba spun around. "ALRIGHT!" Kiba shouted, pumping his fist in the air. "A day at the fair and we don't have to pay for it! Sweet!" He picked up Akamaru and held him in front of his face. "We are going to go on EVERY ride, get some slushies, eat popcorn until we're sick-"

Even Shino looked excited. His normally deadpan face seemed somewhat brighter, and Kurenai could see just the slightest turn up of his mouth at each corner. Even his bugs seemed excited; she could faintly hear a low hum and a clicking coming from inside his coat.

Hinata was a different story. Normally, in situations like this, Hinata's face would flush, and she'd start to jump up and down slightly, clasping her hands in excitement. Instead, she just stood there, looking at Shino and Kiba, smiling softly at them, taking in their happiness.

Hummm……..

"Alright guys," Kurenai said, interrupting Shino's static and Kiba's spontaneous combusting. "I'll see you in a few days, early. We'll meet at the entrance of the fair, and go in together, ok?" Two "Yes, Kurenai-sensei's!" and a nod from Shino answered her. "Ok, then, see you soon guys-your dismissed!"

As her students trotted off happily to go get their gear, Kurenai reached out a hand and snagged her female student by the sleeve. "Hinata, could you stay behind a moment? There was one thing about your training I wanted to discuss with you today."

Hinata's eyes widened a little, but she nodded. "O-ok sensei…I'll see you later than Shino! Kiba!" she waved farewell to her teammates and when they returned her gesture, turned to her teacher.

"So…..um…..what do you want to discuss with me sensei?"

Kurenai took a deep breath. "Hinata, I did not ask this the other night, when you got upset, because I thought it best not to pester you with questions when you were so upset. But I'm concerned, about your behavior then, and, your response to the news I gave today. It was like…" she searched for a moment. "Like you were happy for Kiba and Shino, but weren't interested in news yourself."

She looked at Hinata, who was now biting her lip nervously. "Hinata, I'm worried about you. Ever since you broke down that night, I've been worried sick about you. Please," she leaned down and took Hinata's shoulder, red eyes meeting pale ones. "Whatever is bothering you, let me help."

They stood like that a moment, frozen in time, teacher trying to read student. Then Kurenai was pulled into a tight hug as Hinata threw her arms around her neck.

"I'm so sorry sensei!" she exclaimed softly, hugging her teacher apologetically. "If I hadn't-you wouldn't have to worry for so long! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed again. She pressed her face into Kurenai's shoulder and the Jonin could feel a little but of wetness seeping into her shirt from where Hinata's eyes were. "I…..I just…..miss someone. That's all."

Kurenai hugged her tightly.

--

Gai stared silently at Gaara.

He had just accused this boy of lying to him.

And…..

And he felt awful.

Now, normally, that was not something new for Gai. Gai was never afraid of calling people out when he thought they were making things up, or doing something stupid (he did it to Kakashi all the time). But for some reason, this time, he felt bad about it.

Really bad.

Like he had just said something hurtful to one of his students.

The tall Jonin couldn't understand it. Here was this merciless killer, sitting in front of him. And no ordinary killer, either. One that had had a hand in almost murdering his beloved students.

But when he looked at Gaara, it was like looking a Lee. Not exactly of course. When Lee was upset, there were usually waterfalls of tears streaming down his face deep enough to paddle a boat through.

But though Gaara wasn't crying, and his normally impassive face was still, blank, Gai could see the same hurt, and utter devastation buried deeply in his eyes. Gai may have been oblivious at times, but he could, always, always see and sympathize when other people were in pain. That had been how he connected with Lee

And now, as hard as Gai tried to shake the feeling, he couldn't help but feel like he had kicked a puppy.

He studied Gaara for a long, hard moment, before deciding the pain he saw buried in the boy was real.

"Who was it?" he asked softly.

Gaara looked up at him, confused, though only showing it slightly. "Who are you talking about?" he asked.

"The person you lost," Gai asked, the hardness leaving his face as he looked down at the young boy in front of him. Gai could no longer see him as a monster. "Who was it?"

Gaara stared at him, eyes wide, unable to hide his surprise at the question. He paused for a moment, unsure of whether to respond or not. But there was no trace of mocking, malice, or accusation in the question, that the sand nin could detect. Only curiosity. And sadness.

Gaara was again surprised. Was this sadness felt on his behalf?

"My….Uncle," he answered finally, eyes fixed on Gai's face. "He…died. When I was young."

Gai closed his eyes for a moment, then gazed back at Gaara, face and voice full of sympathy. "I am very sorry you lost him."

The future leader of Suna sat there, dumbfounded. He was not used to…had never gotten sympathy before. His insides rocked and he swallowed thickly.

"Thank….Thank you," he almost stammered, totally thrown from reality. "I…." Gaara paused, unable to think of a suitable response to someone showing him, for the second time in his life, compassion. "…….thank you." He said again.

Gai was about to respond when suddenly, he froze. Gaara stared at him, puzzled, when suddenly, Gai moved. He leapt towards the sand nin, to Gaara's surprise. The sand nin's eyes caught a flash of movement at the Jonin's hip, and realized.

He was going for his kunai.

Betrayed again but someone he thought he could trust, Gaara's sand rose around him, in striking position.

Thunk!

The kunai flew past Gaara's head and landed in a smoking log behind him. Startled, and throw off his guard, Gaara didn't notice the sound nin dropping from above him.

Crack!

There was a green blur as a sickening sound echoed from above. Gaara's head snapped up to see Gai standing over him, arms crossed and held above his head, blocking a chunin who had come down from above.. Blood dripped down on Gaara's face as Gai threw the ninja off him, then leapt through the air in hot pursuit of the attacker. "Gaara!" Gai barked, calling the sand nin by his name for the first time since their journey began. "Wake up!"

Gaara stood on command as the sand rose around him.

He was fully awake.

--

And back we get to the original idea behind the story-the founders day festival! (It's been awhile since this story has been on track!)

contented sigh In a way, I must admit, I'm glad Tenten punched Temari in the face. Don't get me wrong, I love Temari, (which is why she is included in this story!) but seriously. As smug as she was when she and Tenten fought for the first time, Tenten needed to slug her. Somebody had to wipe that smirk off her face at some point! (Go Tenten!)

And Geminia-yes I did snuggle my Lee plushie! He's too irresistible not to! (His head is so squishy! Squish, squish, squish…)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Exciting Stuff Happens

------------

Tenten wasn't sure how things ended up like this.

She crouched slightly before leaping foreword again, landing noiseless in another tree. Another swift motion and see was moving again, hitting tree after tree.

She was making good time. The rest of the traveling party was only a couple yards from here, another few minutes and she'd be back with them.

A small grunt escaped her lips when she came down a little harder than intended on the branch under her. Pausing a moment to make sure she had her bearings right, she stood still, huffing slightly as she looked around her.

"Mind taking it a little easier?" A low voice said in her ear. "You're making me nauseous."

Tenten shifted a little, sliding her eyes back to look at the girl behind her. Temari's blue eyes stared back at, her face pressed into Tenten's shoulder.

"Sorry," Tenten shrugged, moving slightly to adjust the position of the girl resting against her. "There. That should be better." The leaf kunoichi then pushed off with her foot and they were moving again.

Temari let out an internal huff of irritation as she whizzed through the air, courtesy of the small brunette under her. She still wasn't quite sure how she had ended up like this. Beaten, bruised, and now carried off the field of battle because whatever had happened had left her too unsteady on her feet to stand properly. Piggyback style.

It was…rather humiliating, really.

Another quick push and Tenten shot foreword again. She could see the clearing where their camp was located now. Just a few more quick jumps….

Whoosh!

Tenten faltered suddenly as something cold and metal brushed by her ear. She froze, mi-jump, balancing precariously on the branch on the tips of her toes. That was a kunai!

"The hell was that?!?" The girl behind her demanded. Apparently Temari had noticed it too. "Is someone throwing knives at us???"

Tenten was about to respond when another kunai came flying past them, this time catching near Temari's arm and tearing her sleeve.

"The Hell!" She heard Temari exclaim from behind her. "I liked this dress!"

There were several more sounds; Tenten looked up to see a ring of kunai knives coming at her and Temari. She gasped then leapt through the air, barley dodging their sharp edges as she moved higher in the tree.

Fortunately, Tenten had seen this attack coming early enough so that she was now able to tell which direction she attacker, (though there was more than one assailant) were aiming at her from. She could sense their charka now, following up behind her as she repeatedly glanced downward. Soon…..Tenten thought to herself. Any minute…….

She leapt a few limbs higher before looking down again. Sure enough, this time, she could see several shapes moving below her, almost blurs. But they were definitely there.

One…two….

The blurs shot by again, less rapidly this time as they attempted to follow Tenten as she ascended up into the trees. They were having some difficulty though, following Tenten's erratic zigzagging from branch to branch, as well as keeping up with her increasing speed.

Tenten smiled slightly. Nobody matched her team for speed. Gai-sensei's training was serving her well.

Now she was high enough and had seen the charka blurs pass enough times that she was able to distinguish six different charka patterns following her and Temari up into the treetops. Six, she thought. And two of them, one really, since Temari's body hadn't entirely recovered from earlier yet.

She'd have to protect Temari as well as herself when the enemy nins caught up with them. Six ninjas vs. one leaf and one wounded sand nin….those odds didn't sound good.

She looked back at Temari and frowned as she felt Temari's still limp body hanging over her shoulders.

The odds freaking sucked.

--------

I actually update.


End file.
